Hatsukoi
by unnihikari
Summary: Hidupnya hanya ia dedikasikan untuk desa yang ia pimpin semenjak menjadi seorang Kazekage. Tiba - tiba Sang Kazekage - Gaara diharuskan mencari istri. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bukankah pernikahan membutuhkan cinta sebagai dasarnya?/GaaMatsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hatsukoi (Cinta Pertama)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : OOC(?), SEMICANON, TYPO(S), GAJE, SPOILER GAARA HIDEN, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Shinobi_ adalah orang yang mau menanggung beban.

Kata-kata itu lah yang menjadi dasar kuat ia melakukan segala hal demi melindungi sesuatu yang berharga. Karena ia adalah seorang _shinobi_. Terlebih ia adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan hamparan pasirnya yang luas.

Dialah Sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sunagakure adalah tanah kelahiran sekaligus desa yang ia lindungi semenjak dirinya dinobatkan sebagai seorang Kazekage, meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya. Bahkan ia ditunjuk sebagai komandan utama perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang lalu. Jika mengingat masa lalu, keadaannya yang sekarang terlihat seperti hal yang mustahil. Tapi banyak hal yang terjadi padanya hingga akhirnya ia resmi dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage kelima.

Bukan hal yang mudah menjadi seorang pemimpin. Gaara yakin hal ini juga dialami oleh ayahnya yang notabene juga pernah menjabat sebagai kazekage. Ia bukan berpikir soal kekuatan lagi, terlebih setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, kedamaian antar negara aliansi sudah semakin membaik hingga sekarang. Gaara bahkan bersumpah nyawanya akan ia berikan jika memang hal itu bisa melindungi desanya dari marabahaya, dan ia telah membuktikannya. Penyerangan dua anggota Akatsuki yang secara tiba-tiba di desanya telah merenggut nyawanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Nenek Chiyo mengorbankan dirinya dengan menukar nyawanya agar Gaara bisa hidup kembali.

Ia bicara mengenai stabilitas negara. Bagaimana ia harus memutar otak membuat perencanaan mengenai kelangsungan desa. Dan hal itu yang beberapa waktu terakhir membuat lingkar matanya kembali terlihat jelas.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menekuri setumpuk dokumen pekerjaannya. Ia memijat tengkuknya sesaat, mengurangi rasa kaku di lehernya.

"Masuk."

Begitu pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu sedang menunduk memberikan hormat pada Gaara. Ia seorang _kunoichi_ berpangkat _Jounin_ yang baru-baru ini juga dilatih khusus oleh kakak keduanya Kankuro.

"Ah...rupanya kau Matsuri. Ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Gaara menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi.

Matsuri adalah gadis yang juga pernah menjadi muridnya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mau memilih Gaara untuk menjadi _sensei_ -nya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang polos dan tak menampakkan rasa takut pada Gaara lah, yang menjadi alasan ia senang melatih Matsuri. Terlebih Gaara berjanji padanya bahwa ketakutan Matsuri terhadap senjata akan hilang seiring bimbingannya. Dan hal itu terbukti saat ini. Matsuri menjadi salah seorang _kunoichi_ Sunagakure yang hebat.

"Para tetua memanggil Anda untuk segera menghadiri rapat." Ujar Matsuri.

Punggung Gaara menegak seketika. Ia memijat pelipisnya, merutuk dalam hati. Ia lupa jika siang ini ia harus menghadiri rapat dengan para tetua Suna. Terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya membuatnya sampai lupa dengan acara rapat yang kemarin sudah dijadwalkan oleh Toojurou, salah satu tetua Suna.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang rapat sekarang." Kata Gaara seraya menutup dokumennya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Gaara berjalan keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu, kemudian Matsuri mengekorinya dari belakang. Pelatihan khusus yang Matsuri dapatkan dari Kankuro bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kankuro sengaja melatihnya agar Matsuri bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi Gaara, karena itulah Matsuri kerap kali terlihat bersama Gaara.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pertemuan setiap minggu dengan para tetua Suna sudah merupakan daftar dari rutinitas yang harus Gaara lakukan. Gaara harus membuat laporan setiap minggu yang nantinya akan di rapatkan dengan para tetua Suna. Untungnya sesibuk apapun Gaara dengan urusan keluar desa akhir-akhir ini, ia masih sempat memanfaatkan membuat laporan di sela waktunya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan di cap sebagai pemimpin yang lalai dengan kewajibannya.

Saat Gaara memasuki ruangan rapat tersebut, dua orang tetua Suna sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Menatapnya datar dan Gaara bisa merasakan ada sorot kekecewaan karena keterlambatan Gaara datang pada rapat kali ini. Biasanya Gaara selalu datang lebih awal, tapi hari ini ia benar-benar lupa.

Hari ini dalam rapat mereka membahas alokasi dana untuk pengembangan fasilitas kesehatan dan laboraturium. Akhir-akhir ini banyak warga Suna yang terkena penyakit yang masih sulit di deteksi penyebab utamanya, beberapa ninja medis yang meneliti lebih jauh mengatakan bahwa dugaan sementara penyebabnya adalah air dari oase yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh warga Suna telah tercemar. Hanya saja butuh fasilitas penelitian yang lebih untuk mengetahui kepastian mengenai hal itu.

Di akhir rapat mereka sepakat untuk mengajukan permintaan bantuan kerja sama dengan _kunoichi_ medis dari Konoha yang terkenal karena kemampuan mereka dalam menganalisa suatu wabah penyakit. Para tetua memutuskan untuk mengirim beberapa _kunoichi_ medis dari Suna ke Konoha dengan membawa _sample_ air yang di duga sebagai penyebab menyebarnya wabah penyakit.

Biasanya para tetua itu, selesai rapat akan langsung pamit undur diri tapi tidak kali ini. Toojurou – penasehat nomor dua di Sunagakure itu, mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan diluar kebiasaannya. Soal pendapat Gaara mengenai peran tetua selama ini. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan Gaara. Sebelumnya mereka hanya akan membahas masalah desa di ruang rapat, dan Gaara pasti dengan mudah mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Gaara menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa bingung. Gaara bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya, apalagi ini mengenai pendapatnya tentang keberadaan para tetua. Kalau ia sampai mengatakan hal yang salah tentu saja, bisa berakibat fatal. Ia tak mau jika sampai terjadi perpecahan antara dirinya dengan para tetua. Gaara tak akan sanggup menjalankan pemerintahan tanpa campur tangan mereka, meski kadang kala peraturan tetua membuatnya dalam posisi sulit.

Toojuro tertawa melihat Gaara yang terlihat gugup, "pendapatmu mengenai kami tidak akan berpengaruh pada desa, Gaara." Katanya mencoba memperjelas, "ini hanya pertanyaan pribadi, aku hanya penasaran... seberapa besar menurutmu pengaruh kami dalam dunia _shinobi_?"

Seberapa besar?

Gaara menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu berucap, "Saya tidak akan bisa mengatur segala sesuatunya mengenai negara ini sendiri. Kapasitas saya mengenai politik juga amat terbatas. Jadi..." Gaara menatap Toojurou dan Ebizou bergantian, "Peran _daimyou_ sangatlah penting dalam suatu negara."

"Hm...begitu." gumam Toojurou seraya mengusap dagunya yang dihiasi jenggot yang mulai memutih.

"Hahaha baiklah..." suara tawa Ebizou – penasehat Suna yang lebih tua dari Toojurou, sukses menyita perhatian Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan pengaruhnya dalam hidupmu, Gaara? Em...maksudku kehidupan pribadi." Tanya Ebizou dengan mimik wajah penasaran.

Untungnya sifat pemarah Gaara sudah hilang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang ini Toojurou dan Ebizou sudah menjadi sasaran untuk dibunuhnya. Pertanyaan yang terdengar berputar-putar ini justru membuat Gaara makin bingung. Tidak biasanya para tetua akan mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak terlalu memikirkan kehidupan pribadinya, sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk desa.

"Maaf aku...selama ini aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu lagi hal apa yang sekiranya menurut kalian itu bersifat pribadi. Semua permasalahanku adalah permasalahan mengenai desa. Dan hal itu tentunya, selalu saya bicarakan dengan kalian." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Tak ada yang menyahut, baik Toojurou dan Ebizou. Mereka saling berpandangan, tak lama kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka paham Gaara bukanlah orang yang sentimentil, ia selalu meletakkan kepentingan desa di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Sampai ia tak bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Usiamu sudah dua puluh tahun, Gaara." Ujar Ebizou tenang.

Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ebizou. Ia bahkan baru menyadari jika usianya sudah mencapai kepala dua. Tak terasa sudah 7 tahun ia menjadi pemimpin desa Suna. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya, apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh daimyou adalah mengenai rencana pengunduran diri?

"Usiamu sudah cukup untuk mencari istri." Tukas Ebizou dengan senyum yang lebih terlihat seringai.

"Y-...huh? a-apa?" cicit Gaara melebarkan _jade_ -nya.

Gaara yakin ini pertama kalinya wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kepimpinannya ia menampakkan wajah linglung. Sekarang ia mulai memahami pertanyaan membingungkan para tetua itu mengenai pengaruh tetua pada kehidupan pribadinya.

Istri?

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam pikirannya akan mencari sosok pendamping. Baginya, kehidupannya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sudah merasa senang dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Keberadaan dua saudaranya itu sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi keluarganya.

"Dengan segala hormat, kenapa harus saya?"

Dan para tetua pun bergantian menjelaskan alasan betapa pentingnya seorang pendamping untuk seorang kazekage sepertinya. Betapa pentingnya menjaga kelangsungan garis keturunan kazekage. Dalam pendapat mereka bahkan menyangkut-pautkan pernikahan kakaknya – Temari dalam hal ini.

Penyebab tetua mengajukan permintaan ini pada Gaara bukan hanya soal Temari yang akan menikah dengan orang Konoha atau soal kelasungan garis keturunan, tetapi juga karena Kankuro yang seharusnya menikah lebih dulu menolak menikah. Bahkan para tetua itu sudah menyiapkan calon istri untuk Gaara. Dan pada akhirnya, Gaara hanya bisa menyetujui permintaan ini.

 _Kankuro, terima kasih sudah melibatkanku dengan masalah merepotkan ini_. gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Orang pertama yang senang mendengar berita perjodohan ini adalah Temari. Ia senang karena Gaara akan memiliki seorang pendamping hidup, sama halnya seperti dirinya. Temari tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Gaara, melainkan campur tangan tetua. Tapi Temari sama sekali tak keberatan untuk hal yang satu ini. Karena memang hal itulah yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan adiknya itu. Ia ingin jika Gaara sudah menikah nanti, ia punya seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi perasaannya. Bisa membuat sifat kaku Gaara mengenai suatu hubungan berubah.

Temari menunjukkan betapa antusianya dia mengenai perjodohan Gaara dengan melatih Gaara agar bisa mengobrol dengan wanita, tentunya dalam konteks hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan bukan lagi antara pemimpin dan bawahan. Gaara tak banyak memprotes selama Temari menjelaskan, hanya saja dahinya yang berkerut itu tidak bisa membohongi Temari bahwa adik bungsunya itu berpikir keras. Bahkan terlalu keras untuk hal sepele semacam ini.

Besok adalah pertemuannya dengan gadis bernama Hakuto dari klan Houki. Gadis yang yang menjadi calon istri Gaara. Temari berharap Gaara bisa melaksanakan segala instruksinya mengenai cara berbicara dengan wanita.

Gaara menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku sejenak. Beban pekerjaannya sudah membuatnya lelah, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan rencana perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Entah mengapa semua orang berpendapat bahwa pasangan hidup itu penting, bukan hanya untuk pemimpin saja tapi juga berlaku pada semua orang.

Gaara tersadar akan sesuatu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah novel yang ia beli saat berkunjung ke Konoha ' _icha-icha paradise_ ' setelah terkejut ketika Temari mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Shikamaru, si jenius yang sekarang juga adalah penasehat hokage. Ia paham hubungan antar negara, antara atasan dan bawahan, antara kakak dan adik tapi ia tidak pernah paham hubungan mengenai pria dan wanita meski telah selesai membaca buku terlaris di Konoha itu.

Ia hanya menangkap satu hal dalam novel itu, yaitu dalam sebuah hubungan antara pria dan wanita dibutuhkan cinta. Dan selama ini ia hanya memahami kasih sayang antara orang tua dan anak, juga kakak dan adik. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia menyayangi ibunya meski belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya meski hanya sesaat ketika ayahnya dibangkitkan melalui _edo tensei_. Dan tentunya kasih sayang dari kedua saudaranya yang masih ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

Tapi untuk cinta antara pria dan wanita? Tidak sama sekali.

Perjodohannya dengan seorang perempuan memaksanya untuk memikirkan hal ini. Ia akan hidup bersama seseorang yang bukan keluarganya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Membentuk sebuah keluarga, mempunyai keturunan seperti yang diharapkan para tetua. Tapi dari semua hal itu diperlukan satu hal yang mendasar dari sebuah pernikahan yaitu cinta.

Untuk itulah, mau tidak mau ia harus memahami dulu apa itu cinta? Seperti apa rasanya saat seseorang jatuh cinta? Dan apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat jatuh cinta?

Gaara menghela napas, ia menatap sekilas setumpuk dokumen yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia mulai merapikan meja kerjanya, memasukkan kembali novel ' _icha-icha paradise_ ' ke dalam laci. Dan bersiap pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya, agar esok di pertemuannya dengan calon istrinya, ia bisa tampil prima.

"Kau...siapa?"

Gaara terkejut saat menyadari ada _jounin_ yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya bukanlah Matsuri, pengawal pribadinya.

"Saya Akai, pengawal pengganti Matsuri-san. Gaara-sama. Matsuri-san tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena sedang sakit. Bukankah Kankuro-sama sudah mengatakannya pada Anda?" Ujar Akai panjang lebar.

 _Sakit? Tapi kemarin ia tampak baik-baik saja..._

Mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus memikirkan soal perjodohannya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa pengawal pribadinya telah berganti orang lain. Ia samar-samar mengingat, Kankuro memang sempat mengatakan sesuatu pagi tadi tapi Gaara tak fokus dengan isi penjelasannya.

"Ah...ya. mungkin aku lupa." Kilahnya memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Mari Gaara-sama. Saya akan mengantar Anda sampai ke kediaman Anda." Kata Akai lagi.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau tak perlu mengawalku."

"Ta-tapi...Kankuro-sama..."

"Biar aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan padanya. Kau tak perlu takut." Sergah Gaara.

Dan pemuda bernama Akai itu pun mengangguk menuruti Gaara, kemudian panit undur diri.

Lampu-lampu temaram mulai menghiasi jalanan di Suna. Area pertokoan juga mulai terlihat sepi. Beberapa diantaranya para pemilik toko yang sudah mulai bersiap menutup tokonya. Gaara mempercepat langkah kakinya ke arah salah satu toko buah yang pemiliknya juga terlihat akan segera menutupnya.

"Ah...permisi." seru Gaara membuat Sang pemilik toko menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku mau beli beberapa buah, apa bisa? Maaf mengganggu waktumu."

Pemilik toko yang menyadari sosok Gaara cukup terkejut melihat pemimpin desanya tiba-tiba membeli buah di tokonya. Tak biasanya Gaara turun tangan sendiri untuk pekerjaan sepele seperti membeli buah.

Pemilik itu menggeleng beberapa kali, menyatakan ketidakberatannya. "Tentu tidak mengganggu, Gaara-sama. Sebentar saya ambilkan."

Tak lama kemudian pemilik toko seorang wanita paruh baya itu keluar dengan membawa sekeranjang buah penuh. Lalu memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih..." Gaara menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang tapi wanita paruh baya itu menolaknya secara halus dengan mendorong pelan tangan Gaara.

Gaara menatap bingung wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara-sama. Anggap saja itu hanya bagian dari rasa terima kasih saya sebagai warga Suna atas segala upaya Anda menjaga desa." Ujarnya dengan senyum tulus.

Gaara tidak marah, tapi ia tak menyukai ini. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya karena memang ia ingin melindungi desanya tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun dari warga Suna. Baginya kedamaian desa sudah cukup sebagai balasannya.

"Maaf...aku datang ke sini sebagai seorang pembeli bukan sebagai seorang pemimpin." Gaara kembali menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang digenggamnya pada wanita pemilik toko itu. "dan membayar barang yang dibelinya, adalah kewajiban dari pembeli 'kan?" tukas Gaara tersenyum tulus.

Ia berharap wanita di depannya ini paham maksudnya. Dan wanita itupun membungkuk memberikan hormat seraya berterima kasih. Setelahnya, Gaara bergegas melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sudah berulang kali Gaara memencet bel rumah itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pintu rumah itu akan terbuka. Gaara mendesah kecewa, tapi mungkin ini salahnya juga karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Sudah hampir larut malam. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya pada pengawal pribadinya, Matsuri.

Saat Gaara memutuskan berbalik, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi deritan pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat Gaara menoleh. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat keadaan Matsuri yang begitu memprihatinkan. Wajahnya memerah tapi bibirnya pucat, beberapa bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya, bahkan Matsuri terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Ga-Gaara-sensei?" seru Matsuri tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "A-apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Matsuri benar-benar tak menyangka jika mantan gurunya itu datang berkunjung ke _flat_ -nya.

"Uh...aku dengar dari Kankuro kau sedang sakit, jadi-"

Belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, Matsuri sudah limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Gaara tak segera menahannya.

"Matsuri?!" pekik Gaara.

Tubuh Matsuri benar-benar panas, Gaara menyadarinya saat membopong Matsuri masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan menurunkan Matsuri diranjang kamarnya. Ia benar-benar panik. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah menolong orang sakit. Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya bertarung dan menyusun strategi perang. Untungnya ia pernah melihat Temari yang merawat Kankuro saat sakit demam tinggi dulu.

Setelah menyelimuti Matsuri, Gaara segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencari handuk kecil dan air hangat untuk mengompres Matsuri. Dengan telaten Gaara terus mengompres Matsuri, berharap panasnya akan sedikit turun.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu belum berpengaruh banyak. Lalu ia berusaha mencari-cari kotak obat. Dan akhirnya menemukan obat yang di labelnya bertuliskan 'obat penurun panas'. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara mengambilnya.

"Matsuri, kau harus minum ini." kata Gaara sembari membantu Matsuri bersandar di ranjang. "Kalau tidak, panasmu tidak akan turun."

Matsuri yang merasa pusing hebat, hanya menuruti Gaara dengan membuka mulutnya dan meminum obat itu. Setelahnya Gaara kembali membantu Matsuri berbaring dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada.

Tak lama setelah meminum obat itu, Matsuri sudah mulai tak lagi menggigil. Gaara menghela napas lega. Gaara memeras handuk kecil yang baru saja ia celupkan ke dalam air hangat, kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Matsuri. Tapi meski begitu Gaara tak bisa meninggalkan Matsuri begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini. Suhu badannya belum normal. Ia memutuskan menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang untuk ia duduki sembari menunggu demam Matsuri turun.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Gadis berambut coklat itu bersusah payah membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. Ia disambut cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden di sisi kiri ruang kamarnya. Mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu mencoba mendudukkan diri tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi di dekat tempat tidurnya sedang tidur sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

Terkejut bukan main. Matsuri menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya.

"Gaara-sensei" cicit Matsuri.

Meski dengan volume suara yang kecil, Gaara bisa menangkapnya. Dan membuka netra _jade_ -nya. Membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ Matsuri. Gaara terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Matsuri sudah tidak lagi terlihat pucat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah cemas.

"A-apa yang sensei lakukan di sini? Kapan sensei datang?" cerca Matsuri.

Mata Gaara membulat. Ia baru menyadari jika kondisi Matsuri semalam membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sudah di sini sejak semalam.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya, Matsuri? Semalam aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu, tapi kau pingsan saat baru membukakan pintu untukku." Ujar Gaara

 _Pingsan? Dan Gaara-sensei yang..._

"Wajahmu memerah lagi." Gaara meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Matsuri. "Sudah tidak panas, tapi kenapa masih memerah?"

Perlakuan Gaara itu justru malah membuat Matsuri jadi makin merona hebat. Ia sontak memundurkan wajahnya, membuat Gaara terkejut dengan reaksi Matsuri.

"A-aku sudah ti-dak apa-apa, Gaara-sensei." Kata Matsuri terbata-bata, masih tak berani menatap Gaara. "terima kasih su-sudah menolongku."

Gaara menghela napas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Matsuri ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Gaara memotongnya, "Ah...dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke depan. Istirahatlah..."

Matsuri mengangguk malu-malu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ga-Gaara-sensei." Ia masih saja tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Dan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Ia sempat menatap sekilas Matsuri, ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Matsuri baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pergi tanpa kabar dan baru pulang pagi hari, bukanlah pilihan bijak yang Gaara ambil. Pagi tadi saat Gaara baru saja sampai di rumah, ia melihat kakak tertuanya itu terlihat wajahnya memerah menahan amarah sambil berkacak pinggang. Ya, pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahinya itu menyadari kesalahannya. Karena kecerobohannya, pengawal pengganti yang ditunjuk Kankuro kemarin jadi ikut terkena imbasnya. Gaara berusaha menegaskan bahwa kecerobohannya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan bawahannya itu. Untungnya berita ini tidak sampai terdengar ke telinga para tetua. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, sudah bisa dipastikan Gaara akan mendapat masalah besar.

Bukan hal mudah membuat Temari dan Kankuro memaafkan perbuatannya, meski Gaara berkali-kali mengatakan 'maaf' pada mereka. Yang membuat mereka tak habis pikir adalah Gaara menolak mengatakan sebenarnya kemana ia pergi malam itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin melibatkan Matsuri. Cukup pengawal penggantinya saja yang sudah terkena dampak perbuatannya, Matsuri tak perlu juga ikut kena. Apalagi kondisinya belum, bisa-bisa malah memperburuk keadaannya.

Mengingat kemarahan Temari, jadi membuat pikirannya kembali teringat dengan keadaan Matsuri. Memang Gaara sudah memastikan sendiri kalau demamnya sudah turun, tapi wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Matsuri harus makan dan meminum obatnya agar kondisinya segera pulih.

Gaara menggeleng samar. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan orang lain saat dalam acara pertemuan dengan calon istrinya. Ia tidak mau calon istrinya berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menghargai pertemuan ini. Ia harus fokus.

"Gaara-sama."

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah di telinga Gaara. Suara dari calon istri yang dipilihkan tetua. Gadis cantik bernama Hakuto. Ya, dia menilai berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat. Wajahnya putih bersih, nyaris tanpa cela meski tanpa make-up yang menghiasinya. Kata Temari, Hakuto sengaja tidak memakai riasan saat bertemu dengan dengannya. Dalam tradisi klan Houki, seorang wanita hanya akan menunjukkan wajah tanpa riasannya pada calon suaminya.

"Ya?" Gaara mencoba memfokuskan lagi pandangannya pada Hakuto.

Hakuto tertawa kecil. Bahkan di saat tertawa seperti ini, Hakuto masih terlihat anggun. "Apa Anda sedang ada masalah? Kulihat Anda seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Tepat sekali.

Untungnya Hakuto bukan dari klan Yamanaka yang terkenal bisa merasuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang agar bisa membaca pikirannya. Bisa-bisa, rencana perjodohan ini berantakan.

"Ah..uh...tidak. Maksudku...aku selalu memikirkan desa hampir sepanjang waktu. Maafkan aku yang tidak fokus tadi." Kilah Gaara.

Hakuto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru saya sangat kagum dengan dedikasi Anda pada pekerjaan Anda sebagai pemimpin desa. Saya yakin bukan hal yang mudah, menjalankan pemerintahan."

Gaara tersenyum simpul. Gadis di depannya ini tidak hanya cantik tapi juga cerdas dalam bertutur kata. Ia bisa memahami kealfaan Gaara tadi.

Mereka kembali hening.

Semua yang instruksi Temari mendadak hilang dari otaknya sejak semalam. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekhawatirannya yang tak kunjung hilang pada Matsuri. Meski berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya itu, tetap saja Gaara kembali memikirkan keadaannya. Gaara tak menyadari, jika dari kejauhan Temari mendecak kesal sambil menggerutu karena Gaara sama seklai tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti yang ia ajarkan. Ia heran kenapa semua laki-laki disekitarnya bodoh dalam hal _ini_?

"Kalau boleh tahu. H-hobi nona apa?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak ada nilai kreatifnya. Sebut saja ia payah dalam hal ini. Tapi hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Gaara sembari mengalihkan pikirannya yang terus saja memikirkan keadaan Matsuri.

"Membaca." jawab Hakuto malu-malu, "kalau Gaara-sama?"

"bertanam kaktus."

Gaara tahu, topik yang ia bicarakan sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi untungnya mendapat _feedback_ cukup baik dari Hakuto. Dan obrolan pun mulai berkembang. Temari bersyukur meski awalnya tidak terlihat bagus, tapi pada akhirnya Gaara menemukan cara sendiri untuk menghidupkan obrolan antara dia dan Hakuto.

"Eh...dari yang aku dengar klan Houki terkenal dengan penguasaan ilmu medisnya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu soal itu?" tanya Gaara.

Hakuto mengangguk. "Tentu Tuan."

"Apabila ada seseorang yang suhu badannya tinggi mungkin sekitar 40 derajat hingga wajahnya memerah, dan juga keringat dingin keluar dari area pelipisnya, apa mungkin itu penyakit berbahaya?"

Hakuto nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apa ada bintik-bintik merah di kulitnya?" Gaara menggeleng.

"Apa hidungnya mengeluarkan darah?" tanya Hakuto lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Gaara menggeleng.

"Kalau panasnya tidak lebih dari tiga hari kemungkinan hanya masuk angin, Gaara-sama. Biasanya gejalanya meriang disertai pusing, juga suhu badan yang meningkat." Jelas Hakuto.

"Kurasa memang hanya masuk angin. Demamnya tidak lebih dari tiga hari." Ujar Gaara – _Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun tadi pagi, berarti Matsuri hanya masuk angin saja_.

Hakuto menatap heran melihat Gaara yang terlihat lega. "Apa ada seseorang yang sakit, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara terkesiap. "Eh...ya. Pengawal pribadiku, namanya Matsuri."

Hakuto terlihat tercenung mendengar perkataan Gaara. Hakuto paham bahwa seorang pemimpin sering kali memikirkan bawahannya, tapi ia tak menyangka Gaara akan memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar bagaimana, hanya mengulas senyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya dihabiskan kakak beradik itu dalam kebisuan. Gaara tahu jika Temari kesal padanya soal obrolan 'tidak kreatif'-nya. Tapi sejauh penilaiannya, Hakuto menanggapinya dengan antusias meski awalnya malu dan canggung. Hakuto memberikan _feedback_ yang baik padanya, dan seharusnya itu membuatnya lega karena tak harus mendapat omelan Temari. Gaara berpikir keras apa yang membuat kakaknya itu masih merasa tidak puas.

Memahami wanita adalah hal yang masih baru saja dipelajari oleh Gaara. Seharusnya saat seseorang tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan langsung melayangkan protes atau menyatakan kekecewaannya, bukannya diam seribu bahasa. Malah disaat semua sedang menikmati makan malam, Temari baru menyatakan kekesalannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali kemarin?" celetuk Temari menunjuk Gaara dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya, "biarkan wanita yang menentukan topik, kau tinggal mengikutinya saja!"

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia tetap meneruskan makan malamnya, sambil terus mendengarkan omelan Temari tentunya.

"Sudahlah Temari. Lagipula pertemuannya berjalan lancar kan?" timpal Kankuro.

Temari menjitak kepala Kankuro dengan sumpit, Kankuro hanya meringis menahan sakit. Siapa sangka saat ini justru Temari lah yang menakutkan di matanya?

"Kau tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal ini. jadi diam saja, Kankuro!" Kankuro mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Kami-sama_... kenapa semua lelaki disekitarku payah?"

"Oi...siapa yang payah?" protes Kankuro tidak terima.

Saat Gaara bermaksud menengahi pertengkaran dua saudaranya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang amat keras membuat ketiga Sabaku bersaudara itu sontak menghentikan makan malam mereka dan bergegas keluar rumah.

"Gaara! Temari! Di sana asal ledakannya." Seru Kankuro sembari menunjuk 500 meter arah barat rumahnya. Kepulan asap hitam bergelung ke atas.

Temari mendelik. "Bu..bukankah itu tempat untuk penginapan para tamu penting Suna?"

"Hakuto..." Gaara mempercepat langkahnya menuju lokasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue? Or End?**

A/N:

Segini dulu, saya ingin lihat respon para pembaca :D hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatsukoi (Cinta Pertama)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : OOC(?), SEMICANON, TYPO(S), GAJE, SPOILER GAARA HIDEN, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah dalam hidup Matsuri. Ketika kedua netra hitamnya terbuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok yang ia kagumi tengah berada di dekatnya. Menjaganya semalaman. Merawatnya dengan penuh kesabaran, bahkan hingga tertidur di kursi. Seorang Kazekage melakukan itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa langka. Matsuri mengenal _sensei_ -nya itu bukan satu atau dua hari, tapi cukup lama untuk hanya sekedar memahami sifatnya. Memang semenjak menjadi Kazekage, Gaara bukan lagi sosok yang kejam tak berperasaan. Kini ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dan bertanggung jawab, meski Matsuri akui sikap kaku dalam bersikap dan bertutur kata masih sulit dihilangkan darinya. Tetapi perhatian dari Gaara semalam membuat Matsuri berpikir keras. Mengapa bisa?

Gadis berhelaian coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya, membukanya dan membiarkan angin sejuk dan sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat meski masih pagi masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara segar tanah Suna, membuka kedua iris gelapnya dan ia tersenyum kembali mengingat perhatian Sang Kazekage. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu meski hal itu lumrah dilakukan seorang pemimpin. Ia tahu jika Gaara hanya mengkhawatirkan bawahannya, tapi itu lebih dari cukup membuatnya senang. Ya, ia senang mantan _sensei_ -nya itu tidak lagi dinilai sebagai orang yang kejam dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Matsuri memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, ia berjengit mendapati sekeranjang beraneka macam buah sudah berada di atas meja makannya. Ia menarik secarik kertas yang terselip di antara buah-buahan itu.

 _Makanlah dan segera minum obatmu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan kembali bertugas._

 _Gaara._

"Terima kasih, Gaara-sensei." Gumam Matsuri mengulum senyum. Lalu ia duduk dan mengupas buah apel dan memakannya.

Selama satu hari ini Matsuri sengaja memanfaatkan izinnya untuk memulihkan tenaga agar esok saat kembali bertugas tubuhnya sudah kembali fit. Makan dan isirahat yang cukup, serta mengkonsumsi vitamin membuat badannya terasa lebih segar. Kini ia tengah menyiapkan seragam _jounin_ -nya.

 **DUAR! DUAR!**

Mendengar suara ledakan itu sontak membuat Matsuri menghentikan kegiatannya, melihat ke arah jendela. Ia melihat asap hitam mengepul di daerah penginapan untuk tamu penting. Tanpa pikir panajng lagi, Matsuri langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam jounin-nya, tak lupa seperangkat senjata yang dimasukkan ke dalam _pocket_.

Sesampainya dilokasi, Matsuri mendapati suasana cukup ricuh di sana. Banyak warga sipil yang berteriak ketakutan, berlarian ke sana kemari mencari tempat yang lebih aman untuk berlindung. Beberapa pasukan Anbu dan Jounin mengitari area yang menjadi sasaran ledakan.

"Baki-sama!" panggil Matsuri sambil berlari mendekat pada mantan _sensei_ pembimbing Gaara, "Ada apa ini? siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan ini!" kata Baki gusar, "Matsuri, aku menugaskanmu dalam misi rahasia. Misi ini tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun, termasuk para tetua. Misi penyelamatan tamu penting yang telah diculik." Mata Matsuri melebar, "aku akan menunjuk seorang Anbu ikut bersamamu."

Matsuri mengangguk cepat. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak misi apapun. Hal ini sudah menjadi tugasnya selain sebagai pengawal Gaara. Terlebih ini berkaitan dengan tamu penting Suna.

"Misimu adalah menyelamatkan calon istri dari Gaara yang diculik. Mereka sedang menuju ke perbatasan Negara Api." Titah Baki.

 **DEG!**

Matsuri merasa seperti ada ratusan kunai yang bersarang di tenggorokannya. Ia terkejut mendengar bahwa tamu penting yang dimaksud Baki adalah calon istri _sensei_ -nya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendengar desas-desus mengenai pernikahan.

"Matsuri!" tegur Baki kesal, "tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir! Cepat pergi sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan perbatasan!"

Matsuri mengangguk kaku. " _Hai'_ , Baki-sama."

Setelahnya Matsuri langsung melesat melompati atap-atap rumah menuju pintu gerbang Suna bersama dengan satu orang Anbu yang telah ditunjuk Baki mendampinginya, menuju perbatasan Negara Api.

Matsuri sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya demi mencapai tempat tujuan. Meski dalam pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit sampai membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernapas, setelah mendengar bahwa Gaara akan menikah. Seharusnya ia ikut bahagia mendengar berita bahagia itu. Berita yang bahkan belum diumumkan secara resmi oleh tetua, dan dia salah satu orang yang beruntung mendengarnya lebih dulu.

"Matsuri-san, Anda menangis?"

Matsuri menatap kaget Anbu yang berada di depannya tengah menatapnya cemas, ia menggerakan tangannya mengusap pipinya. Ia tersentak menyadari adanya air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Matsuri menggeleng, "Ah.. _ano_...maaf, mataku hanya kemasukan pasir."

Anbu itu terlihat bernapas lega, lalu meminta Matsuri untuk berhenti sejenak. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan Anbu itu mengatakan bahwa ia penculik calon istri Gaara mengarah menuju daerah klan Houki. Dan daerah itu sudah tidak jauh lagi dari sini. Anbu itu sengaja mengajak Matsuri beristirahat dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga yang terkuras selama perjalanan agar bisa mengembalikan _chakra_ mereka. Anbu itu punya firasat bahwa Sang penculik akan singgah di suatu tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Baki! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan pertama Gaara saat tercengang melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Banyak bangunan yang terlihat hangus, untungnya beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Anbu_ sudah mengambil tindakan meminimalisir kobaran api itu. beberapa diantaranya mengevakuasi warga sipil yang tempat tinggal mereka terkena dampak kobaran api.

Wajah Baki menyendu. "Dengan berat hati aku sampaikan padamu, Gaara. Calon istrimu diculik."

"Apa?"

Wajah Kankuro mengeras mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka penculik itu bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup ke penginapan untuk tamu penting Suna dengan mudah. Padahal Kankuro selalu mengawasi penjaga yang ia tunjuk untuk mengamankan para tamu. Ia merasa gagal kali ini. Bahkan tunangan adiknya menjadi korban.

"Apa saja yang dikerjakan _Anbu_ khusus yang aku tunjuk menjaga penginapan?" tanya Kankuro kesal.

"Mereka semua dikalahkan, Kankuro. Kemampuan penculik itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku yakin dari banyaknya jumlah Anbu penjaga yang dikalahkan, mereka tidak hanya satu atau dua orang. Dan dari informasi yang aku dapat dari _Anbu_ yang sempat berkelahi dengan penculik itu, mereka sangat ahli menggunakan _tag_ peledak."

 _Jade_ Gaara membulat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai penculik Hakuto – tunangannya. Ia dipaksa mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia menghadapi salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang juga ahli dalam membuat bom. Benar kata Baki, bahwa kemampuan mereka tidak bisa disepelekan.

"Tapi aku sudah menunjuk Matsuri dan satu orang _Anbu_ bawahanku untuk mengejarnya." Tambah Baki.

"Matsuri? Bukankah dia sedang sakit? Bagaimana bisa kau menunjuknya dalam misi seperti ini?" cerca Gaara dengan suara lebih tinggi satu oktaf. Temari dan Kankuro menatap heran pada adik bungsu mereka ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi siapa yang bisa aku kirim ke sana, Gaara. Banyak _Anbu_ dan _Jounin_ yang terluka akibat ulah mereka, sebagian lainnya sedang mengatasi kekacauan di sini. Lagipula Matsuri sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah sembuh total dan ia tidak keberatan kutunjuk dalam misi rahasia ini." jelas Baki.

Gaara mendesah. "Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyusul ke sana."

Gaara berbalik, tapi Kankuro menahan bahunya, "Hei...Matsuri bukan lagi gadis awam yang baru memegang senjata, Gaara. Dia tidak akan diangkat sebagai seorang _Jounin_ kalau memang dia tidak punya kemampuan yang bagus. Kau jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Ini bukan soal Matsuri saja. Ini melibatkan calon istriku. Apa yang akan dikatakan tetua mengenai kejadian ini jika aku tidak bertindak apapun?" kata Gaara berusaha setenang mungkin, membuat Temari, Kankuro dan Baki sendiri terdiam. Gaara tahu dalam diam itu mereka mempertimbangkan usulannya. "Dan dari cerita Baki, aku bisa menyimpulkan keberadaan Matsuri dan satu orang Anbu yang kau tunjuk tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka. Bukankah kita tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak bala bantuan musuh di luar sana?"

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam tak berusaha membantah. Gaara lebih dari satu kali terlibat dalam sebuah misi, terlebih misi penyelamatan dan pengintaian. Tentu dia tidak akan sembarangan bertindak hanya atas dasar emosi sesaatnya saja.

"Bawalah beberapa _Jounin_ bersamamu, Gaara." Pinta Temari.

Gaara menatap kakak tertuanya itu lalu menggeleng, "Kita sudah mengirimkan dua orang kita keluar, jika kita menambah personil lagi. Ini akan tercatat sebagai misi, dan hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika sampai diketahui publik." Tolak Gaara halus.

Baki memahami jika Gaara bukan hanya memikirkan mengenai keadaan calon istrinya, tetapi juga memikirkan posisi Suna di mata publik jika masalah ini sampai menyebar kemana-mana. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin melibatkan tetua sebelum bantuan dari mereka memang benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Baki, "Serahkan segala hal disini kepada kami. Kami akan bertindak layaknya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tapi hanya sampai pagi tiba."

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku akan membawa Hakuto saat matahari terbit."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Saat ini, Matsuri dan Anbu _partner_ dalam misinya tengah berjalan di tengah padang pasir yang dingin. Suhu di Suna saat malam hari memang lebih dingin dari yang kita kira. Mereka kembali berjalan setelah menghabiskan setengah jam untuk beristirahat. Sang Anbu itu mengisyaratkan pada Matsuri untuk lebih mendekat dan memperlihatkan yang ditunjukknya.

"Salah seorang dari mereka pasti juga penguasa elemen angin. Mereka lihai menghilangkan jejak mereka."

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Kurasa ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit." Gumam Matsuri mengusap dagunya.

Anbu itu tertawa pelan membuat Matsuri terkejut. "Anda jangan terlalu takut, Matsuri-san. Untuk itulah aku berada di sini. Melindungi Anda."

Pipi Matsuri merona mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja, tapi suara empuk yang dikeluarkan pria Anbu di depannya ini menimbulkan desir lain. "Te-terima kasih...uh..."

"Rei." Selanya, "Panggil saja Rei."

Alis Matsuri terangkat tinggi. "Eh? Bukannya _Anbu_ dilarang menyebutkan identitas mereka?"

Pemuda bernama Rei itu tertawa pelan di balik topengnya, "Ya. Tapi aku tak keberatan memberitahukannya padamu. Kita sesama warga Suna kan? Jadi aku percaya kau tidak punya niat jahat padaku."

"Terserah saja. Yang jelas kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari Suna." Ujar Matsuri berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Rei untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

" _Hai'_ "

Selama satu jam akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di daerah klan Houki. Daerah ini memang mengarah ke perbatasan. Rei mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya telah dilipat-lipat hingga berukuran kecil. Matsuri ikut melirik isi kertas yang tengah dibaca serius oleh Rei.

"Matsuri-san." Panggil Rei tanpa menoleh membuat kaget Matsuri. Ia merasa seolah baru saja ketahuan melakukan hal yang salah. "sepertinya memang benar katamu kalau ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit." Tukasnya diakhiri tawa pelan.

Dahi Matsuri mengerut. Jujur saja, suara tawanya memang enak didengar tapi dalam situasi seperti ini tawanya bisa menjadi hal yang menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Rei menatap lurus Matsuri. "Baki-sama bilang kalau para penculik itu mengarah ke perbatasan itu artinya akan melewati daerah klan Houki. Ini adalah peta daerah klan Houki. Aku sengaja membawanya kemari karena kudengar tunangan Gaara-sama berasal dari sini." Matsuri mulai tertarik dengan obrolan ini, "yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana jika mereka bersembunyi diantara rumah penduduk? Itu pasti akan menyulitkan kita meringkus mereka. Akan lebih mudah jika mereka menuju daerah yang sepi."

Matsuri menggeleng. "Aku rasa itu tindakan bodoh jika mereka memang melakukan itu." Rei terlihat terkejut mendengar pendapat Matsuri, "Penduduk setempat pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat putri dari kalangan mereka terancam hidupnya. Sudah pasti penculik itu akan menghindari kontak dengan warga klan Houki."

"Wuah...analisa Anda lebih hebat dariku, Matsuri-san. Aku salut." Rei mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kalau yang memberikan pujian Gaara, Matsuri sudah pasti merasa bangga luar biasa. Tapi ia tidak merasa bangga sama sekali saat mendapat pujian dari Anbu aneh satu ini. Ia hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi pujiannya.

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu kita ke daerah reruntuhan kota kuno ini saja. Aku punya firasat mereka menuju ke sana. Mereka pasti memanfaatkan rumor bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat terkutuk yang tidak akan dimasuki orang, untuk bersembunyi di sana." Jelas Rei penuh semangat sambil menunjuk satu titik merah di peta.

Perkiraan seorang Anbu dengan ninja biasa memang berbeda. Meski Matsuri adalah _jounin_ dan telah dilatih khusus oleh Kankuro tetap saja kemampuannya masih di bawah anggota Anbu yang tengah berada disampingnya ini. Kepekaan terhadap keadaan sekitar, ketelitian mencari jejak buronan, pemikiran mengenai taktik penyerangan memang sudah menjadi bagian dari latihan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya akhirnya bertemu dengan sekelompok orang mencurigakan sedang duduk mengitari api unggun, bisa jadi mereka adalah _nukenin_ atau semacamnya.

Matsuri dan Rei sebisa mungkin mendekat ke arah mereka tanpa ketahuan. Bersembunyi sambil mengamati mereka lebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerang.

"Apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan penculikan tunangan Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri dengan suara sedikit tercekat saat harus menyebutkan kata 'tunangan'. Yah, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Gaara akan segera menikah, dan ia ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan tunangan Gaara.

Rei tak menyahut, matanya masih terfokus pada sekumpulan itu. Kelihatannya ia masih memastikan apa benar sekumpulan orang itu memang ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Hakuto atau tidak.

"Kapan kita akan berlayar, Tuan?"

"Kita harus menunggu perintah dari Tuan Shigezane." Pria yang mengenakan jubah berwarna merah maroon itu tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "mungkin beliau sedang bersenang-senang dengan nona Hakuto."

Dari kejauhan tubuh Rei menengang mendengar penjelasan dari salah seorang di perkumpulan itu. Rei tahu jika wanita bernama Hakuto adalah target yang dicarinya, tunangan dari Kazekage-nya.

Rei mendecak. "Matsuri-san, tidak salah lagi, mereka memang ada hubungannya dengan penculikan nona Hakuto."

Alis Matsuri mengernyit, "Nona Hakuto? Siapa itu?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu jika tunangan Gaara-sama bernama Hakuto?" Matsuri menggeleng, "beliau berasal dari klan Houki."

Jangankan nama, berita mengenai pertunangan _sensei_ -nya saja baru ia ketahui dari Baki.

"Begitu," sahut Matsuri dengan suara sendu, "Ah...sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan nona Hakuto."

Rei mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar." Rei menatap sekumpulan penjahat itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap Matsuri, "aku yakin Tuan mereka yang bernama Shigezane membawa nona Hakuo ke dalam Goa di belakang mereka. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyerang mereka secara langsung untuk bisa masuk ke dalam."

Rei mengeluarkan beberapa _shuriken_ dari dalam _pocket_ -nya. "Biarkan aku menyerang lebih dulu. Kau analisa kemampuan mereka. Jangan keluar sebelum kau melihatku dalam keadaan terdesak, kau mengerti Matsuri-san?"

Matsuri mengangguk. " _Hai', Wakkata_."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kehilangan mengajarkan seseorang rasa sakit. Dan rasa sakit mengajarkan kita untuk menghargai yang kita miliki dengan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa raga kita.

Gaara telah merasakan rasa sakit sejak ia masih sangat belia. Bukan luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak. Tapi hatinya telah banyak terluka karena ia hidup sebagai _jinchuriki_ , percobaan ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak dianggap sebagai layaknya manusia bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia adalah senjata bagi desanya. Ia telah kehilangan kasih sayang yang seharusnya dibutuhkan oleh anak seusianya.

Kehilangan demi kehilangan telah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Ibu, ayah, dan Yashamaru – pamannya. Untuk itulah kali ini ia bertekad untuk tidak kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting baginya. Terlebih Hakuto adalah calon istrinya. Meski hingga saat ini Gaara masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada gadis itu, tetapi Hakuto adalah warga Suna. Itu artinya dia juga tanggung jawabnya.

Gaara terus melaju kencang, terbang dengan pasirnya. Sebagai seorang _shinobi_ ia tahu soal menghemat penggunaan _chakra_ dengan berjalan kaki, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu. Ia berpikir menaiki pasirnya lebih efisien.

Gaara menghentikan pasirnya tepat di dekat sebuah bukit pasir daerah klan Houki. Daerah yang diduga sebagai tujuan penculik Hakuto, sepertinya ada ninja yang sedang terlibat pertarungan hebat. Benar saja, saat Gaara lebih mendekat, ia melihat ninja dengan seragam Anbu khas Suna dan satu orang lagi sosok yang tak asing bagi Gaara. Juga orang yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia khawatirkan. Matsuri.

Salah seorang dari mereka bermaksud menyerang Matsuri dari belakang dengan melempar banyak _kunai_. Tapi Gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dan mengerahkan pasir andalannya untuk menghalau _kunai-kunai_ itu mengenai Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama!/Gaara-sensei!" pekik Rei dan Matsuri bersamaan saat terkejut akan kehadiran pemimpin mereka di sini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Matsuri?" tanya Gaara baru saja menapakkan kedua kakinya. Matsuri mengangguk kaku. Ia masih sulit percaya tiba-tiba pemimpin desanya itu sudah berada bersamanya di area musuh ini. "siapa mereka ini?"

Rei menangkis serangan mereka dan melompat mundur mendekati Gaara dan Matsuri. Rei menunduk memberikan hormat lalu berujar, "mereka terlibat penculikan tunangan Anda Gaara-sama. Saya punya dugaan, pemimpin mereka yang menawan nona Hakuto."

Gaara melempar pandangan pada lima orang pria yang menyeringai lebar padanya. Ia merasa sedikit lega ternyata ia belum terlambat datang menyelamatkan tunangannya dan juga dua anak buahnya.

"Dimana pemimpin kalian?" tanya Gaara _to the point_.

Pria dengan tubuh besar dan kekar melangkah maju sedikit mendekat tapi tetap mengatur jarak dengan Gaara dan kedua rekannya. Ia menunduk memberi hormat, "suatu kehormatan bisa berbicara langsung dengan pemimpin kita, Kazekage-sama" Ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, "seorang Kazekage datang kemari mengejar buronan?" ia terkekeh, "sungguh hal yang mengejutkan. Kukira Anda mungkin jatuh cinta dengan nona Hakuto."

Gaara tak lantas tersulut emosi mendengar perkataan orang itu. "Apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini?"

Pria itu melipat tangan di depan dada, "sebenarnya ini bukan kewenangan kami untuk bicara. Tapi...tidak ada salahnya Anda sebagai pemimpin desa harus tahu." Gaara masih menatap lurus pemuda di depannya dengan mata hijaunya, "katakanlah kami ini adalah pemberontak, yang sejak awal tidak menyukai kepemimpinanmu. Kami tahu kau telah menyingkirkan keberadaan _jinchuriki_ dalam dirimu, tapi bukan berarti kau sudah bukan monster yang berbahaya."

Mendengar perkataan itu hati Matsuri terasa panas. Ingin rasanya ia menancapkan ribuan _kunai_ di tenggorokan pria itu. Ia tak terima perjuangan _sensei_ -nya memelihara desa selama ini sama sekali tak berarti di matanya.

"Dengan adanya pernikahan ini, itu artinya posisimu akan semakin kuat sebagai seorang kazekage. Untuk itulah –"

"Kau sengaja menculik Hakuto agar pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi dan dengan begitu posisiku akan dengan mudah dijatuhkan, benar begitu?" potong Gaara mencoba menerka.

Pria itu tertawa keras. "Kau memang cerdas, Gaara-sama. Tapi sayang itu saja tidak cukup untuk menjadikanmu pemimpin yang pantas."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin malam bertiup menerbangkan jubahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menerima penolakan mengenai kepemimpinannya. Sejak awal ia memang tidak menginginkan posisi kazekage, kalau bukan karena dorongan para tetua dan saudaranya, ia tidak akan berada di posisi ini. Ia akhirnya menyetujui menjadi kazekage karena pertemuannya dengan Naruto menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya mempunyai satu hal yang bisa kau lindungi, dan Gaara hanya bisa berpikir yang ingin ia lindungi adalah desanya. Tapi pertemuan ini menyadarkannya akan fakta lain bahwa usahanya selama ini tidak cukup bisa membuat warga Sunagakure secara keseluruhan merasa puas.

"Banyak hal yang masih belum aku pahami selama kepimimpinanku. Tapi aku selalu menekankan satu hal pada seluruh warga desa Suna. Jika ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran kalian mengenaiku, kalian bisa mengutarakannya padaku secara langsung. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku." Jelas Gaara tenang, "tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. jangan menyangkut pautkannya dengan keselamatan seseorang. Karena itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Rei menatap kagum pada putra kazekage keempat itu. Gaara bukan lagi sosok emosional yang haus akan rasa ingin membunuh siapapun yang melawannya, kini ia menjadi sosok yang lebih bijaksana. Rei tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka masih meragukan kesetiaan Gaara pada Sunagakure setelah sekian banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukannya?

"Monster tetaplah monster!" balasnya lantang, "tak peduli apapun yang telah kau lakukan pada Suna, perbuatanmu di masa lalu tetap tidak bisa termaafkan, Gaara-sama." Ia menoleh ke arah keempat anak buahnya yang berada di belakangnya, "kalian berdua serang Anbu dan wanita itu, sisanya ikut aku serang kazekage monster ini!"

Ketiga pemuda yang menyerang Gaara masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menonjol dibagian _taijutsu_ dan dua orang yang lain ahli dalam _ninjutsu_. Pemuda yang menguasai _taijutsu_ terus memberikan serangan bertubi pada Gaara. Kunai, shuriken, dan masih banyak senjata lainnya yang digunakan pemuda dengan syal berwarna biru tua itu untuk menyerangnya. Gaara tahu serangan itu untuk membuatnya lengah sehingga kedua rekan lainnya bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kelengahannya. Saat bertarung sesekali _jade_ -nya mengawasi kedua anak buahnya, terutama Matsuri. Ia masih saja mengkhawatirkan pengawal pribadinya itu. meski Kankuro berulang kali mengatakan bahwa kemampuan Matsuri di atas rata-rata. Melalui pelatihannya, kemampuannya semakin berkembang. Bahkan hal yang mencengangkan Gaara adalah ketika Matsuri bisa mengendalikan pasir seperti Gaara, meski belum terlalu ahli.

Gaara sengaja mengerubungi tubuhnya dengan pasir ketika salah seorang pengguna _ninjutsu_ di depannya menggunakan elemen api untuk menyerangnya. Tapi ia terkejut saat pasir di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba meleleh. Itu karena pengguna _ninjutsu_ lainnya, menggunakan elemen air. Dan air akan membuat pasir menjadi lembek. Mereka pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk melemparkan paku-paku besar ke arahnya. Ia tak sempat menghindarinya karena sibuk menghalau serangan yang datang dari depan. Saat itulah Matsuri tiba-tiba datang menghalau paku-paku besar yang ditujukan pada Gaara.

"MATSURI!"

Paku-paku besar itu menancap di beberapa bagian tubuh Matsuri. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Gaara-sensei. Ini hanya luka kecil." Kata Matsuri memaksakan senyum seraya melepas satu persatu benda yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Itu bukan luka kecil." Gaara bersikeras. Ia terlihat meringis melihat darah yang keluar dari bahu Matsuri terkena serangan itu. Itu jelas bukan luka kecil. "Jangan melindungiku, Matsuri. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Matsuri-san, Anda terluka." Seru Rei panik setelah mendekat ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri.

Gaara menatap kagum saat Anbu itu telah mengalahkan lawannya. Kini tinggal 4 orang lagi yang harus. Rei berinisiatif mengeluarkan perban dari dalam _pocket_ nya dan membalutnya pada Matsuri. Sedangkan Gaara kembali membuat perlindungan pasir disekitar mereka bertiga.

"A-aku tidak apa-ap..." Matsuri memutahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Matsuri-san!" Rei lantas mendekap Matsuri yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan setelah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia mengambil salah satu paku yang tergeletak. "Sial! Ini racun berbahaya."

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Gaara panik.

"Matsuri-san terkena racun dari serangan barusan. Aku bukan ninja medis. Aku khawatir jika tidak segera diobati racunnya bisa membahayakan nyawanya." Jelas Rei.

Gaara merutuk dalam hati. Ia menyesalkan tindakan Matsuri yang sembrono menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tidak seharusnya Matsuri mengorbankan dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Gaara merasakan ketakutan luar biasa menjalari hatinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini segera." Titah Gaara pada Rei.

"Tapi Anda –"

"Pergi!" sergah Gaara tegas. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Rei berjengit mendengar nada tegas Gaara padanya. Ia merasa Matsuri sudah seperti sosok yang penting dalam hidup pemimpinnya itu. Rei mengangguk, "Baik, Gaara-sama. Anda berhati-hatilah..."

"Ya."

Sebelum Rei benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, Gaara sengaja membuat pasir agar bisa dinaiki Rei agar cepat sampai membawanya kembali ke pusat Suna. Rei sempat terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia paham dengan tindakan Gaara itu.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hal yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya adalah hal yang ingin ia sangkal kebenarannya. Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas tunangannya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang keluar dari dalam goa yang sedari tadi dilindungi beberapa shinobi yang berusaha menghalangi Gaara. Tidak ada tanda bahwa tunangannya itu tengah diculik atau pun disandera. Ia sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasi di dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi kaulah yang membawa Hakuto?" tanya Gaara menatap pria yang menggandeng tunangannya itu.

"Namaku Shigezane, dan aku berasal dari klan Houki." Ucap pria itu tanpa keraguan. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Bukankah kau pemilik pertambangan besi, Tuan Shigezane?" tebak Gaara.

"Suatu kehormatan jika Anda pernah mendengar namaku." Jawab Shigezane, "aku akan dicela jika tidak bisa menggunakan teknik yang diturunkan oleh Kazekage keempat."

Tepat seperti perkiraan Gaara. Ia merasa pernah mendengar seseorang dari klan Houki yang dikenal karena kemampuan uniknya yaitu mengeluarkan biji besi dari dalam bumi. Shigezane ini juga mantan murid ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhnmu melakukan ini, tapi ini tidak lebih dari sebuah pengalihan. Apa kau benar-benar bermaksud mati demi tugas ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sangat sadar dengan yang aku lakukan, Kazekage-sama." Jawabnya tegas. Pancaran mata yang seolah mengatakan 'dia benar-benar siap mati' tak terbantahkan. Tapi Gaara juga merasakan pasti ada alasan yang kuat dibalik semua itu.

Gaara sangat menyayangkan kemampuan Shigezane, dia adalah shinobi yang berbakat. Tapi pertemuan keduanya harus berakhir dengan pertarungan. Padahal jika negosiasi masih bisa dilakukan, sudah pasti Gaara akan memintanya kembali menjadi warga Suna, bukan lagi _nukenin_.

"Gaara-sama." Mata Hakuto memancarkan rasa bersalah saat menyebut nama Gaara. Perlahan Hakuto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Gaara.

"Hakuto?!" sergah Shigezane.

"Gaara-sama, tolong hentikan tindakan Anda." Pinta Hakuto dengan wajah memohon bercampur rasa bersalah. "Shigezane adalah –"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Potong Gaara. "Aku cukup bisa membaca keadaanmu yang tidak ada tanda-tanda jika memang kau telah diculik."

Sekarang putra bungsu kazekage keempat itu mulai memahami hubungan pria dan wanita. Sepasang kekasih. Ia kecewa tentu saja, tetapi bukan karena ternyata Hakuto menghianatinya tetapi ini menyangkut otoritas kazekage. Pernikahannya tentu berbeda dengan pernikahan shinobi biasa. Jika hal ini sampai diketahui publik, sudah bisa dipastikan Suna juga akan terkena dampak negatifnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghasutmu. Kau sengaja mengambil peran sebagai tunanganku, lalu kau lari dengan kekasihmu. Ini akan berdampak pada otoritas kazekage. Aku tahu kau sengaja melarikan diri agar bisa pergi dengan kekasihmu ini kan?"

"Anda mengetahui semua itu? kenapa Anda masih mengejarku?" tanya Hakuto heran.

"Aku ini kazekage, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi apapun selain itu."

"Tidak ada bedanya. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bertindak layaknya putri dari klan Houki." Hakuto bersikeras. "Aku ingin bisa bebas untuk itu aku tidak punya pilihan selain memanfaatkan perjodohan dengan Anda. Aku minta maaf karena telah memanfaatkan Anda. Namun –"

"Lupakan permintaan maaf itu." ucap Gaara mulai menyiapkan pasirnya. Ia siap untuk bertarung, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi pembicaraan. "Aku tak menyangka akan mengganggu kisah cinta kalian. Kita tak pernah setuju acara perjodohan itu. Hal itu hanya untuk memenuhi pandangan publik. Aku tak punya hak untuk mengikatmun namun..." Gaara telah membentuk pedang dari pasinya, "aku tak bisa menutup mata terhadap shinobi yang berniat kabur dari desanya tanpa mengindahkan hukum, nantinya akan melukai lebih banyak orang."

Cukup jelas alasan Gaara mengejar Hakuto dan komplotannya. Sejak awal ia sudah merasa curiga dengan keadaan Hakuto yang baik-baik saja, serta rombongan Hakuto yang ada dipenginapan Suna tak terlihat terluka sama sekali. Justru shinobi yang menjaga mereka saja yang terluka parah. Ini sebuah konspirasi.

"Kuberitahu satu hal Tuan kazekage." Timpal Shigezane, "kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau tahu segalanya. Kau tidak pernah menutup mata dan telingamu dari sekitarmu, memang benar. Tapi kau tidak jeli adanya permainan para tetuamu."

Gaara tersentak ketika Shigezane menyangkutpautkan tetua Suna dalam hal ini. Ia pikir ini hanya masalah kepimimpinannya saja.

"Klan kami adalah klan pendatang dari Konoha. Mereka sengaja memberikan pajak tempat tinggal yang lebih tinggi dibanding penduduk Suna asli. Apa kau tahu itu?" Gaara tercekat melebarkan matanya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai fakta itu. "dan para tetuamu suatu ketika datang pada pemimpin klan kami memberikan penawaran. Jika putri dari klan kami bersedia menjadi istrimu, maka klan kami akan dibebaskan dari pajak selangit itu."

Shigezane mendenguskan tawa. "aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada perkataanku. Tapi tindakanku ini menjawab semua penyebab aku berencana pergi dari Suna." Shigezane menggenggam erat tangan Hakuto yang berdiri disampingnya, "aku tidak akan mengorbankan kekasihku hanya untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan klan kami. Untuk itulah aku berencana membawanya kembali ke Konoha."

"Begitu..." gumam Gaara, "aku memang belum bisa mempercayai ucapanmu tapi aku tidak akan mengabaikannya. Tapi tetap saja tindakanmu telah melukai banyak _Anbu_ dan _Jounin_ Suna. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Shigezane telah membuat segel _suiton_ , dan memunculkan _shuriken_ dari air. Ia langsung mengarahkannya pada Gaara tapi berhasil ditangkisnya. Ia tak menyangka selain kemamuan medis, ternyata kaum pria klan Houki banyak yang menguasi elemen air. Shigezane tak menyerah meski serangan shuriken airnya gagal. Ia masih menyerang Gaara dengan tombak airnya. Gaara masih tetap berusaha menjaga jarak meski ia mengusahakan agar bisa menyerang Shigezane dalam jarak dekat dan berharap bisa mengalahkannya dengan _taijutsu_.

Dalam kegigihan Shigezane melawannya Gaara menyadari satu hal, bahwa seseorang akan berkorban demi sesuatu yang penting baginya atau seseorang yang dicintainya. Bahkan jika mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun. Ia dipaksa mengingat pengorbanan ibunya yang melahirkannya ke dunia. Dan yang belum lama ini terjadi, ketika Matsuri dengan mudahnya menjadi tameng untuk menghalau paku-paku beracun mengenai Gaara saat lengah. Ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya luka kecil, padahal kini nyawanya terancam dalam bahaya.

Apakah Anbu bawahannya berhasil menyelamatkan Matsuri? Apa ia sekarang sudah siuman?, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergaung di pikirannya. Entah mengapa eksistensi Matsuri mendadak mengusik pikiran dan hatinya.

Pertarungan yang semula posisi bertahan kini Gaara mendapat celah untuk menyerang Shigezane. Ia tak berkutik lagi. Gaara melihat pasangan sejoli itu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka, dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka siap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Gaara, termasuk jika membunuh keduanya. Tidak ada ketakutan atau pun gemetar menghadapi serangan pasirnya yang mulai menyelubungi tubuh keduanya.

"Gaara-sama" panggil Hakuto tanpa melenyapkan senyum sendu di wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Tukasnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Gaara memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tahu jika dia bukan lagi seorang pembunuh, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan menyelamatkan Hakuto dan kekasihnya dari hukuman yang siap menanti di Suna. Atau lebih buruknya Hakuto harus siap melihat kekasihnya dihukum mati tapi dia tetap harus menikah dengan Gaara.

Tidak. Gaara tak ingin membiarkan kebebasan seseorang terenggut karenanya.

Telapak tangan Gaara yang semula terbuka lebar, kini membentuk sebuah kepalan erat. Itu pertanda jika apapun yang ada dalam genggamannya pasti tak akan bersisa, bahkan tulang belulangnya pun akan lenyap. Ia menyebutnya air terjun pemakaman pasir. Hakuto dan kekasihnya telah tiada.

Inikah kekuatan cinta? Lebih memilih mati daripada harus terpisah? Mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi orang yang kita cintai? Seperti inikah cinta antara lelaki dan wanita?

Kini Gaara telah memahaminya, hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Dan ia tahu hal apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Tokoh Shigezane dan Hakuto disini memang ada di novel **Gaara Hiden** ya... jadi bukan OC, takutnya ada yang salah paham hehehehe... :D

Saya ngga menggambarkan detail pertarungannya, hanya beberapa scene saja yang saya ambil biar jalan ceritanya ngga menyebar kemana-mana. Chapter depan udah epilog, jadi ini ceritanya three-shoots :D , nanti akan diceritakan keputusan apa yang bakal diambil Gaara. Jadi yang masih tertarik dengan cerita ini, silahkan lanjut baca tapi kalau nggak, boleh berhenti sampai disini.

Thanks for reviewing: **D Gee-eun, PeaLaff, I A M Rusti, m.a, Oka, Guest, Matsu-chan, riyu, Sipembaca, Konata Izumi, Daniel Sandra.**

Juga yang udah follow atau fav, dan tentunya kamu yang udah baca ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatsukoi (Cinta Pertama)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : OOC(?), SEMICANON, TYPO(S), GAJE, SPOILER GAARA HIDEN, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

Pria dengan jubah merah itu terus memacu langkahnya di atas pasir. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya teramat lelah setelah melewati pertarungan dengan musuh yang cukup kuat. Mantan murid ayahnya sendiri. Tapi dia adalah seorang kazekage, tidak akan menyerah hanya karena keadaan fisik yang sedang tidak stabil. Sabaku Gaara terus memacu langkahnya menuju kembali ke desa yang ia pimpin.

Gaara tak sendiri, ia diikuti oleh kakak tertuanya beserta tunangannya – Nara Shikamaru yang ternyata membawa beberapa shinobi menyusul Gaara yang nekat mengejar tunangannya seorang diri. Tetapi sesampainya di sana keduanya sudah terlambat. Gaara telah melenyapkan musuh mereka sekaligus calon istrinya. Temari dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar pengakuan Gaara, jika ia telah membunuh keduanya. Ketika Temari meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, adik bungsunya itu mengatakan akan menceritakan semuanya ketika tiba di Suna.

Pria dengan tato ' _Ai_ ' di dahinya tiba di Suna dengan selamat. Beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Anbu_ bahkan sudah menyambutnya di depan gerbang dengan banyak pertanyaan. Terutama tentang keadaan pemimpinnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi Gaara tak peduli dengan kondisinya, ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa luka kecil ditubuhnya.

"Dimana Matsuri di rawat?"

Bagai ditodong senjata, petugas yang berada di bagian informasi rumah sakit Suna terkejut pemimpin mereka tiba-tiba datang berkunjung dan malah menanyakan mantan muridnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Gaara dengan nada suara tak sabaran melihat petugas rumah sakit itu masih terbengong-bengong.

"Eh…i..itu, Matsuri- _san_ baru saja di pindahkan ke paviliun kaktus nomer 405, Gaara- _sama_." Jawabnya tergagap.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Gaara kembali melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju pavliun kaktus seperti yang dibilang petugas rumah sakit itu. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan sapaan para pegawai di sana. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Matsuri. Mengingat keadaan terakhirnya sekarat karena terkena racun saat berusaha melindunginya. Tapi jika Matsuri sudah dipindahkan ke pavilun, itu artinya petugas IGD sudah berhasil menangani racunnya.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria dari dalam kamar tempat dimana Matsuri dirawat. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna. Kedua matanya menyipit saat mengenali sosok pria yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang mantan muridnya itu. Dia adalah salah seorang Anbu yang diutusnya untuk segera membawa Matsuri kemari.

"Segeralah sadar Matsuri- _san_." Pemuda bernama Rei itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera melamarmu." Ia mengakhiri dengan terkekeh kecil sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan Matsuri yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Tanpa sadar Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi celananya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ia merasa marah sekaligus sedih. Seharusnya ia tak merasakan hal ini, tapi kita tak bisa mengatur perasaan bukan?

Akhirnya Gaara memilih mundur dan menyingkir dari situ untuk menghilangkan gemuruh tak terdefinisi di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Disinilah letak perbedaan dirinya dan orang lain. Disaat orang lain bebas mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaan mereka, ia ditahan untuk itu. Sekali lagi dia adalah kazegake. Untuk itulah kendali penuh pada emosinya diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah desa.

Pertunangannya adalah salah satunya. Kali ini ia tak akan menjadi orang angkuh dan tak peduli lagi seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Gaara masih ingat kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Shigezane di saat terakhirnya, karena itu ia harus bisa mengesampingkan perasaannya. Ini saatnya perannya sebagai Kazekage kembali lagi.

Gaara menatap sesaat ruang rapat yang biasa ia gunakan rapat bersama para petinggi. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu membuka pintu ruang rapat itu.

"Kankuro- _nii_ "

Kakak keduanya menoleh mendengar panggilan dari adik bungsunya sambil menyeringai. Ya, tentu saja ada hal yang ingin ia sombongkan pada adiknya itu.

"Cepat sekali kau datang? Masalah di _sana_ sudah selesai?" tanya Kankuro santai. Gaara mengangguk.

Pemimpin Suna itu berjalan mendekat ke arah salah satu tetua yang menatap takut padanya. Sesuai dengan rencananya, penangkapan tetua yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya – Toojurou. Gaara selalu berusaha untuk percaya pada seseorang setelah sekian lama ia tak dapat mempercayai siapapun. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat waspadanya.

Toojurou – salah satu tetua Konoha yang sangat mengenalnya ternyata menghianatinya.

"Ga..Gaara kau juga terlibat? Kau menjebakku?!" teriak Toojurou marah besar.

Kankuro tertawa keras. "Bukan hanya terlibat, tetapi dialah yang merencanakan semua ini. Toojurou- _sama_."

"Pemungutan pajak secara illegal, pertunangan palsu, dan juga rencana pembunuhan terhadap kazekage. Hukuman apa yang lebih pantas dari sebuah kematian. Benar kan Gaara?" Kankuro melirik Gaara yang sedari menatap datar Toojurou.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku di masa lalu masih tidak terbayarkan meski aku menjadi kazekage seumur hidup. Tapi seorang _shinobi_ harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya, rasa kebenciannya. Rasa kehilangan memang menimbulkan kebencian. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas hal itu." Ucap Gaara mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Tapi…" kilatan tajam terlihat dikedua _jade_ -nya, "Aku tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatanmu terhadap warga Suna, lebih tepatnya klan Houki. Kau merancang seseorang agar mau melaksanakan rencanamu dengan mengorbankan kebebasan mereka."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Toojurou menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku hanya begitu bodoh karena tak bisa mempercayakan Suna pada generasi baru hanya karena kalian tak cukup pengalaman. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu."

Kankuro memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Gaara memanggil beberapa Anbu yang berada di depan ruangan untuk masuk dan membawa Toojurou ke dalam ruang interogasi sebelum mendapat putusan hukuman dari pengadilan Suna.

"Terima kasih kak…" ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Kankuro

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Kau adikku." Jawab Kankuro terkekeh, lalu menepuk bahu Gaara, "lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

Gaara menggeleng lemah. "Dia kekasih orang lain Kankuro- _nii_. Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang jadi milik orang lain. Jadi…"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau membunuhnya?" Kankuro tergelak.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku memang membuat seolah aku telah membunuh mereka. Aku hanya membuat mereka tersembunyi di dalam pasirku dan memindahkannya."

"Gaara, jawab aku dengan jujur." Kata Kankuro dengan ekspresi wajah serius. Gaara mengangguk. "Apa kau…menyukai Hakuto? Menyukai uh…kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Mata kankuro menyipit, membuat Gaara tersenyum geli. "Sungguh aku tidak menyukainya seperti itu. Aku….sepertinya menyukai orang lain." Ada rona merah samar di pipi Gaara.

"APA?! Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia wanita di desa ini? Katakan padaku, Gaara." Cerca Kankuro heboh.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Tukas Gaara.

"Tahu apa?"

Sahut seseorang dari arah pintu ruang rapat. Ya, Temari dan Shikamaru baru saja tiba.

Kankuro langsung beringsut mendekat ke arah Temari, membuat Shikamaru hampir terjungkal karena Kankuro menyerobot posisinya.

"Ck. _Mendokusai_ …apa-apaan ini?" keluh Shikamaru.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku Gaara, apa yang tidak aku tahu?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Adik kita ini ternyata menyukai orang lain. Padahal kupikir dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hakuto itu." Perkataan Kankuro sukses membuat Temari terbelalak.

"Benarkah? Tapi siapa?" Gaara akan menjawab tapi Temari bertanya lagi, "sebelum itu, apa kau benar-benar melenyapkan tunanganmu?"

Gaara mendesah. "Kita ke ruanganku saja. Aku akan ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sana."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Gadis berhelaian cokelat itu tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya dari luar ruangan sambil bersidekap dan tersenyum melihat segala gerak-geriknya. Hari ini tepat satu minggu sejak kejadian penculikan tunangan pemimpin negaranya itu, Matsuri yang mendapat luka cukup serius harus di rawat di rumah sakit hingga satu minggu lamanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sadar tiga hari setelah koma, tetapi pihak rumah sakit tidak memperkenankannya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit sebelum masa pemulihan selesai. Sekarang saja ia sudah termasuk melanggar saran dari dokter yang menyuruhnya beberapa hari lagi berada di sini, tapi dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan bau obat di rumah sakit. Dengan segala cara ia yakinkan dokter yang merawatnya bahwa ia benar-benar merasa sudah sehat.

"Perlu kubantu, Matsuri- _san_?"

Matsuri menoleh kaget saat tengah memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya ke dalam tas, mendapati seorang lelaki menegurnya. Ia memicing menatap aneh lelaki yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mencoba mengingat, apakah ia mengenal orang ini?

"Kau…siapa?"

"Ugh! Kau menyakitiku Matsuri- _san_. Kau tidak bisa mengingat orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu? Itu sungguh perbuatan tidak terpuji." Sindirnya dengan nada bercanda sambil mencengkram erat dada kirinya, seolah merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sana.

Matsuri memutar matanya. "Maaf sebelumnya jika aku menyinggungmu, Tuan. Tapi aku sungguh-" Matsuri tersentak mengingat sesuatu, pemuda itu menyeringai, "K-Kau Anbu aneh yang bersamaku kan?"

Dia tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku senang akhirnya kau mengingatku, tapi…" ia mencebikkan bibirnya, "kenapa kau menyebutku Anbu aneh sih?"

"Itu karena kepribadianmu yang tidak seperti Anbu pada umumnya." Matsuri mulai jengah menghadapi pria aneh menurutnya ini, memutuskan untuk segera menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku memang unik, beda dari yang lain, Matsuri- _san_." Sahutnya merebut tas yang dibawa Matsuri dan dengan santainya membawanya keluar.

"Hei?! Mau kau apakan tasku?" Matsuri mengejarnya dengan tergesa, berusaha merebut tasnya dari pemuda itu.

"Rei. Namaku Okuzaki Rei, Nona. Tolong ingat itu." Rei terkekeh melihat Matsuri yang tidak peduli saat ia mengucapkan namanya, sibuk merebut tasnya kembali.

Matsuri mendecak kesal. Sambil berkacak pinggang Matsuri berseru,"Kembalikan cepat!"

Rei menggeleng. "Kau baru saja sembuh, jadi biar aku membantu membawakan tasmu, oke?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu! Lagipula aku merasa sudah sangat sehat."

Rei terus melenggang tanpa mempedulikan Matsuri yang terus memprotes meminta tasnya.

Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai, "Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

Rei menghentikan langkahnya membuat Matsuri kegirangan. Dalam hati ia mendesah lega karena pria aneh di depannya ini akhirnya berhenti juga. Tapi tak selang berapa lama kemudian Matsuri menahan napasnya, saat Rei mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Hingga jarak wajah keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Matsuri bermaksud menjauh tetapi punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding rumah sakit.

Rei menyeringai, "Lebih dari yang kau duga, Nona." Rei berbalik dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih tercengang dengan kejadian barusan.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ? Kau harus segera istirahat, Matsuri- _san_." Matsuri mengerjab lalu menatap tajam Rei yang terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau! Ck…menyebalkan!" Matsuri tak lagi ambil pusing dengan tas yang di bawa oleh Rei. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bisa menjauh dari Anbu aneh satu ini.

Matsuri menatap takjub pada pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak membual mengatakan bahwa ia tahu dimana gadis berpangkat _Jounin_ itu tinggal. Setelah sampai Matsuri bermaksud mengusir Rei secara halus, tapi sepertinya kecerdasaannya sebagai seorang Anbu mampu bersilat lidah, hingga Matsuri akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkannya mampir sebentar di rumahnya.

"Wah…tempat tinggalmu minimalis dan nyaman ya?" Rei memandang takjub ke sekeliling ruang tamu Matsuri.

Matsuri tak menanggapi pujiannya dan berjalan ke arah _pantry_ untuk membuat dua gelas _ocha_ hangat menjamu tamu tak diundangnya ini.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri- _san_." Ucap Rei dengan senyum tulus saat Matsuri menghidangkan _ocha_ hangat dan beberapa tusuk _dango_ yang sempat dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku waktu itu dan membantuku membawakan tasku." Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Rei menggeleng, tersenyum geli. "Ya, sama-sama. Sekarang kita impas ya?"

Matsuri terkekeh geli menatap pria jenaka yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Hingga saat ini ia masih saja sulit percaya jika Rei adalah salah satu anggota Anbu dibawah kendali Kankuro. Sebenarnya ia merasa kesal dengan perlakuannya yang seenaknya sendiri, tapi anehnya ia malah merasa senang pria ini begitu baik padanya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Gaara- _sama_ dan tunangannya. Apa berhasil diselamatkan dari penculik itu?" tanya Matsuri setelah menyesap ocha-nya.

Wajah Rei seketika berubah serius, "Hm…sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Matsuri- _san_ , karena ketika kau terluka Gaara- _sama_ memerintahkanku untuk segera membawamu kemari. Tapi dari yang aku dengar dari salah satu teman _Jounin_ -ku, Gaara- _sama_ melenyapkan tunangannya sekaligus kekasihnya."

Onyx Matsuri membelalak, "APA?! Ke..kekasih tunangan Gaara- _sama_?"

Rei mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kau ingat yang dikatakan komplotan di daerah klan Houki itu?" Matsuri mengangguk cepat, "mereka mengatakan pemimpin mereka bernama Shigezane. Dia adalah kekasih nona Houki. Mereka memang berencana menghianati Gaara- _sama_."

Matsuri tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka jika tunangan yang dipilihkan tetua itu berencana menghianati Gaara. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau sedih mendengar berita ini. Ia yakin mantan _sensei_ -nya itu sedang sangat terluka sekarang, tapi tetap saja mengeksekusi begitu saja tanpa melakukan pengadilan juga tidak dibenarkan kan?

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Gaara-sama akan mengalami hal ini. Tapi kenapa ia bertindak gegabah dengan langsung membunuh keduanya?" ada kilatan marah di kedua netra hitamnya menatap Rei.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara-sama, karena dihianati orang yang kita cintai bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah dimaafkan. Mungkin Gaara-sama sedang sangat emosi saat itu hingga ia tidak peduli lagi dan-"

"ITU NAMANYA EGOIS!" potong Matsuri dengan wajah memerah marah, napasnya sampai tersengal menahan emosinya, "Aku tidak menyangka Gaara- _sama_ akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kupikir waktu akan mengubah tabitatnya, ternyata aku salah…"

Rei menatap nanar wajah Matsuri yang terlihat begitu kecewa dan terluka. Ia tahu Matsuri adalah bawahan Gaara yang begitu mengaguminya. Dan berita ini pasti membuatnya sangat terpukul. Saat Rei berniat menarik Matsuri yang menunduk dalam rengkuhannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya mendengar Matsuri kembali berbisik lirih.

"…tapi aku begitu bodoh masih mencintainya." Matsuri tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Dalam hati ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Tak peduli Gaara berbuat apapun, dalam hatinya sudah terukir dengan jelas nama sensei-nya itu. Ia jatuh hati pada Gaara, tanpa peduli meski pada akhirnya dia akan terluka.

Pemuda berambut perak disamping Matsuri membisu, tanpa Matsuri sadari Rei mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Tanpa sadar Matsuri tengah mengakui perasaannya untuk Gaara pada orang lain, yang ironisnya memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya.

Rei berpikir ia sudah tahu segalanya tentang Matsuri, ternyata ia salah besar. Ia pikir Matsuri hanya mengagumi atasannya itu, ternyata perasaannya lebih dari sekedar mengagumi.

Matsuri cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya ketika menyadari kebodohannya mengatakan mengenai perasaannya pada orang lain. Ia tertawa hambar, "Eh…kenapa aku jadi bicara melantur begini ya? Lupakan yang aku katakan barusan, aku hanya bercanda. Hehehe…."

Pemuda Anbu itu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, dan memberanikan diri menangkup wajah Matsuri dengan tangan kanannya. Matsuri cukup terkejut, tapi ia tak mengelak. Ia menatap dalam wajah cantik gadis di depannya. "Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya."

"A..apa? apa maksudmu?" tanya Matsuri terbata-bata. Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya seiring semakin terkikisnya jarak di antara mereka.

Rei menyunggingkan senyum. "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Matsuri- _san_. Dan aku tidak bohong mengenai aku mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Aku akan membantumu melupakannya, bagaimana?"

Matsuri terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Rei. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya ini ternyata menaruh perasaan padanya sejak lama. Dan ia bingung harus berkata apa?

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga Matsuri baru menyadari jika rasa kenyal dan dingin di bibirnya adalah bibir Rei yang menempel. Rei telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Kau masih di sini?"

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah pintu ruangan kerjanya yang dibuka kakak keduanya – Kankuro, menatapnya heran karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Biasanya Temari pasti sudah mengomel menyuruh adik bungsunya itu segera pulang.

"Ya, sebentar lagi selesai." Gaara mulai merapikan mejanya, tapi Kankuro menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Kankuro membuat Gaara mengeryit tak paham, "Ck…gadis yang membuatmu seperti ini Gaara? Kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya pada kakak-kakakmu ini."

Gaara mendesah lelah. Ia tahu lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini yang ditanyakan kedua kakaknya. Mereka berdua mendesak Gaara untuk segera mengenalkan gadis yang ia sukai itu. Tapi keadaan tak semudah itu. Dia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" jade Gaara menatap malas Kankuro.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan Gaara." Kankuro mulai kesal dengan tingkah Gaara yang tak biasanya.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakan pada kalian siapa dia, sebelum aku…" Gaara berdehem mengurangi kegugupannya. Maklum ia baru pertama kali jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku."

Wajah Kankuro yang tadinya murung berubah menjadi menyeringai, lalu ia menepuk bahu Gaara. "Kami berdua selalu mendukungmu, kau tahu? Jadi jangan seperti dulu lagi. Menyimpan masalah sendiri."

Gaara mengulum senyum, mengangguk. " _Arigatou, Nii-san_."

Pemimpin Suna itu sedikit merasa lega karena kedua kakaknya mempercayai apapun keputusan yang akan dia buat kelak mengenai pendamping hidupnya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Gaara. Sekarang saatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sang mantan murid – Matsuri. Gaara tak peduli apapun jawaban Matsuri nanti yang terpenting dia akan jujur mengatakan perasaannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dentingan kunai dan shuriken di tempat pelatihan para calon _genin_ , pelan tapi pasti ia berjalan menuju tempat latihan itu dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati Matsuri dengan peluh yang menetes di wajahnya sedang latihan sendiri? Saat menjelang malam begini?

"Matsuri"

Matsuri menghentikan lemparan kunainya pada sasaran saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Ga-Gaara- _sama_?" Matsuri berusaha menetralisir kegugupannya dengan menunduk memberi hormat pada pemimpin negaranya itu.

" _Hm…sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Matsuri-san, karena ketika kau terluka Gaara-sama memerintahkanku untuk segera membawamu kemari. Tapi dari yang aku dengar dari salah satu teman Jounin-ku, Gaara-sama melenyapkan tunangannya sekaligus kekasihnya."_

Matsuri menggeleng kuat ketika mengingat perkataan Rei padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara berjalan mendekat, tapi reaksi Matsuri yang justru menjauh darinya membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku uh…maksud saya. Saya sedang latihan Gaara- _sama_." Jawab Matsuri masih menghindari menatap wajah mantan gurunya itu.

"Menjelang malam seperti ini?"

"Ya." Sahut Matsuri cepat membuat Gaara menatapnya curiga.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Gaara kembali berjalan mendekat, dan lagi-lagi Matsuri memberikan reaksi yang sama. Sayangnya Gaara tak membiarkan Matsuri kembali menjauh. Ia membentuk dinding pasir tanpa sepengetahuan Matsuri.

"Ga-Gaara- _sama_ …a..apa ini?" Matsuri terkejut mendapati dinding pasir membentang dibelakang tubuhnya. Matsuri semakin ketakutan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu berteriak, "Kumohon berhenti Gaara- _sama_!"

Gaara membelalak mendengar ini pertama kalinya Matsuri terlihat ketakutan padanya bahkan berteriak padanya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon…" pinta Matsuri dengan derai air mata. Semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa? Ka..kau bilang aku ingin membunuhmu? Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Gaara setengah berteriak. Ia tak bisa menahan gejolak kemarahan saat Matsuri menuduhnya tanpa alasan.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Matsuri mulai memberanikan diri menatap cinta pertamanya itu.

"Apa hanya karena Hakuto- _san_ menghianati Anda, lalu Anda membunuhnya begitu saja tanpa peradilan? Meski dia adalah warga biasa bukan berarti Anda bisa membunuhnya begitu saja?" cerca Matsuri dengan nada suara penuh emosi.

Gaara masih diam menatap Matsuri yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia mulai memahami apa yang membuat mantan muridnya itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa ini karena semua tidak berjalan sesuai kehendak Anda, jadi Anda kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa Gaara- _sama_?" Matsuri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian membentak pemimpin Suna itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya atas tindakan tidak adil Gaara pada tunangannya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya? Hanya Anda bilang?!" sahut Matsuri kesal. Tanggapan Gaara terkesan menyepelekan tindakannya.

Gaara mengisyaratkan pasirnya membawa Matsuri mendekat padanya dengan cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pasir itu berubah bentuk menyelimuti keduanya.

Gaara menatap Matsuri tajam, mencengkram bahu Matsuri sedikit keras untuk menahannya tak menghindarinya lagi, dan Matsuri membalasnya tak kalah nyalang. Ia tak peduli jika saat ini menjadi akhir hidupnya. Ia tak akan menyesali jika harus mati di tangan orang yang "sial"nya masih dicintainya.

"Berapa lama kita saling mengenal Matsuri?" tanya Gaara dengan suara tenang namun tegas. Matsuri diam mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau menatapku takut seolah aku ini monster seperti dulu."

"Kau bahkan menuduhku tanpa bukti yang jelas. Apa kau tahu kau bisa dihukum atas tuduhan ini?"

Matsuri melirik dan tertawa sinis pada Gaara. "Aku sudah siap meski harus kehilangan nyawaku, Gaara- _sama_."

Gaara tersenyum licik. Ia masih ingat ia tersenyum seperti ini saat dulu sudah mendapatkan "mangsa"-nya. "Kau akan dihukum seumur hidup tanpa pengampunan, Matsuri. Kau siap menerimanya?"

"Ya" Gaara tak melihat sedikit pun keraguan di kedua netra indah Matsuri.

Raut wajah Gaara berubah lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia tak ingin membuat Matsuri makin marah padanya.

"Aku membuat Hakuto dan kekasihnya terkurung dalam pasirku." Gaara terkekeh mengingat itu, "lalu…aku yakin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka bukan?"

Matsuri diam menahan amarahnya. Gaara tahu kedua tangan Matsuri terkepal erat. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Matsuri membisikkannya hal yang mengejutkan.

"Aku membuat mereka terlihat telah terbunuh. Karena sebenarnya mereka telah ku pindahkan ke tempat lain, yang lebih aman."

Iris hitam Matsuri terbelalak. "APA?!"

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari Matsuri dan kembali menatap dalam cinta pertamanya itu. "Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya beberapa orang saja, dan sekarang bertambah satu yaitu dirimu."

Matsuri menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku…aku masih tidak mengerti ini."

"Pertunangan palsu itu direncanakan oleh Toojuro- _sama_. Dia melakukannya berharap dengan itu akan menggulingkanku dengan mudah. Dia bahkan memanfaatkan putri dari klan Houki dalam rencananya, padahal dia jelas-jelas tahu jika Hakuto telah memiliki kekasih." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Gaara mengernyit menerima tatapan curiga Matsuri. "Kau tidak mempercayai mantan gurumu ini?"

"Tapi…jika Anda tahu Hakuto- _san_ telah memiliki kekasih kenapa Anda mau ditunangkan dengannya? Apa…" Matsuri menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan takut, "Apa Anda menyukainya?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Aku sengaja bersikap seolah aku masuk perangkap Toojuro. Agar lebih mudah menangkapnya."

Matsuri hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu luar biasa sudah menuduh pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa bukti. Tapi disatu sisi ia merasa lega ternyata Gaara tidak kembali menjadi pribadi mengerikan seperti dulu lagi.

"Maafkan aku Gaara- _sama_."

"Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, Matsuri." Kata Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Matsuri mengangguk lesu. "Ya, Gaara- _sama_."

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kedua Sabaku bersaudara itu menatap heran adik mereka yang auranya berubah dari biasanya. Wajah datar Gaara menjadi lebih sering tersenyum meski tipis, lalu lingkar mata hitam dibawah matanya tidak semakin menghitam dan itu artinya pola tidurnya mulai membaik.

"Gaara" panggil Temari lembut dengan senyum lembut layaknya seorang kakak.

"Ya kak?"

"Kau…baik-baik saja kan?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ya, ada yang salah denganmu." Sahut Kankuro, "aku yakin kau salah makan. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Kankuro sarkastik.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Gaara datar.

Temari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau bisa terus berkilah Gaara. Tapi kita hidup bersama sudah dua puluh tahun, dan itu cukup untuk menghafal peringaimu."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ya, kalian benar. Ada hal yang membuatku berubah. Hal yang membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang butuh seseorang untuk melengkapiku."

Mendengar penjelasan Gaara yang panjang lebar itu Temari dan Kankuro mau tidak mau saling berpandangan heran. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, kemudian Temari menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa. Kau tahu apa yang orang dewasa butuhkan, tidak seperti adikku yang lain." Ucapnya sambil melirik Kankuro.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan? Kedewasaan seseorang tidak ditentukan lewat pasangan tahu!" protes Kankuro. Temari balas mencibir.

"Jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu?" Kankuro masih sangat penasaran. "Jangan bilang 'kau akan tahu nanti'!"

Gaara tersenyum. "Salah seorang _jounin_ bawahanmu. Matsuri."

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya ya?" gumam Kankuro tak habis pikir.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan _kugutsu_ -mu." Celetuk Temari. Kankuro merengut mendengar ungkapan sinis kakak sulungnya itu. _Jade_ Temari kembali menatap Gaara, "Hei, Gaara. Kau tidak usah pikirkan apapun tentang persiapan pernikahan, biar aku dan kankuro yang mengurus semuanya."

Gaara mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kedua saudaranya yang masih berlanjut. Ia tak menyangka jika kakaknya menilainya telah mencapai kedewasaan karena sudah menentukan pilihan teman yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup. Dia memilih Matsuri bukan juga karena pengaruh perjodohan palsu yang disusun oleh mantan tetuanya, tetapi ia baru menyadari jika ada bagian di dalam hatinya yang masih terasa kosong. Dan terisi begitu saja oleh Matsuri. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mencari seorang istri sebelumnya, tetapi begitu keinginan memilikinya ada, hanya Matsuri satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan.

Bungsu Sabaku itu menatap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana ia melamar Matsuri.

" _Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, Matsuri." Kata Gaara menyeringai tipis._

 _Matsuri mengangguk lesu. "Ya, Gaara-sama."_

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu menerima hukuman ini. Kau boleh menolak atau menerimanya." Ucap Gaara tenang._

 _Alis Matsuri mengerut. "Maksud Anda?"_

 _Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon, kemudian membukanya dan memberikankan isinya pada Matsuri seraya berkata, "Kalau kau bersedia menerimanya, kau bisa memakai ini di jarimu. Tapi jika tidak, kau boleh mengembalikannya padaku."_

 _Matsuri terpaku menatap bingung Gaara dan cincin itu. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna ini semua. Bukannya seharusnya hukuman penjara yang di dapatnya? Tapi ini kenapa malah sebuah….lamaran?_

 _Matsuri menggeleng kuat. "Aku…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Gaara-sama. Apa maksud semua ini?"_

 _Gaara mendesah. Ia tahu ia bodoh dalam hal merangkai kata romantis, tapi ia tak pernah main-main dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Aku sedang melamarmu Matsuri. Dan aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk-"_

" _Melamar? Bukankah seharusnya Anda menghukumku?" potong Matsuri cepat._

" _Menghukummu atas kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan?"_

" _Tapi aku sudah menuduh-"_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak marah karena hal itu, Matsuri. Kemarahanmu padaku menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Meski kau belum mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya." Sergah Gaara._

 _Matsuri menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu dan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Ini seperti mimpi saja. Orang yang kau cintai dan kagumi menyatakan perasaanmu tanpa kau duga sebelumnya. Dan ternyata dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Matsuri hanya mampu membisu._

" _Aku…sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena ini memang terlalu mendadak. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya." Gaara mendesah, "maaf seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padahal kau sudah memiliki kekasih."_

 _Matsuri mendongak, menatap kaget Gaara. "Kekasih? Aku tidak memiliki kekasih Gaara-sama."_

 _Raut wajah Gaara berubah cerah seketika. "Jadi Anbu yang menjengukmu kemarin di rumah sakit bukan kekasihmu?"_

 _Matsuri terkejut bukan main saat Gaara mengetahui Rei menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan mengangguk kaku. Matsuri berharap Gaara tidak melihat kejadian saat Rei menciumnya juga._

" _Dia hanya rekan misi saja." Kata Matsuri sambil mengulum senyum, lalu ia memakai cincin pemberian Gaara di jari manisnya tanpa ragu, "karena…sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain. Ah…tidak, aku mencintai orang lain." Lanjutnya menatap Gaara tersipu malu._

 _Gaara kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya mampu tersenyum menatap kedua netra hitam Matsuri._

 _Perasaannya terbalaskan._

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Warga Suna saat ini sedang bersuka cita. Sebuah acara megah tengah di gelar di sebuah gedung serba guna di dekat kantor Kazekage. Acara pernikahan pemimpin mereka tengah berlangsung hikmat. Sebelumnya mereka sempat bersedih karena pertunangan pemimpin Suna itu batal begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tetapi semua terbayarkan dengan pernikahan yang terbilang mengejutkan juga.

Seorang gadis yatim piatu, _Jounin_ asuhan Kankuro, sekaligus pengawal pribadi Gaara sendiri adalah gadis beruntung itu. Pernikahan ini memang mengejutkan karena sebelumnya Gaara sama sekali belum terlihat dekat dengan wanita selain dengan mantan tunangannya – Hakuto. Meski terjadi pro dan kontra sebelumnya diantara para tetua karena status Matsuri, tapi semua bisa teratasi karena Gaara tetap bergeming bahwa dia tidak akan menikahi gadis lain selain Matsuri.

Beberapa kejadian sebelum terlaksananya pernikahan ini tak menjadikan berkurangnya hikmatnya jalannya pernikahan. Hari ini Temari menangis haru melihat penampilan adik bungsunya yang terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna gelap yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah menyala. Sedangkan pengantin wanitanya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan balutan _furisode_ berwarna merah jambu dengan ukiran ranting pepohonan dan _kanzashi_ yang tersemat di surai coklat gelapnya.

Para tamu yang hadir memberikan tepuk tangan meriah saat Gaara dan Matsuri telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mereka secara bergantian mengucapkan selamat kepada sepasang pengantin baru itu, tak terkecuali Rei. Pemuda yang pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Matsuri.

"Selamat atas pernikahan Anda, Gaara- _sama_." Rei menunduk hormat pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk menepuk lembut pundak Rei. "Terima kasih telah memenuhi undanganku. Dan…terima kasih juga karena kau telah menyelamatkan **istri** ku dulu." Gaara sengaja menekankan kata 'istri' dalam pengucapannya.

Rei memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia masih sangat terluka atas penolakan Matsuri waktu itu. Tapi ia akan belajar menghapuskan perasaannya pada gadis yang kini telah menjadi istri pemimpin negaranya itu.

"Semoga Anda bahagia, Matsuri- _san_." Ucap Rei tulus.

Entah mengapa Matsuri merasakan sedih juga dihatinya ketika melihat raut wajah terluka Rei. Pria yang telah menolongnya dan banyak berbuat baik padanya. Tapi hati kecilnya tak bisa dibohongi, ia hanya bisa mencintai Gaara. Pria yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Rei- _san_."

Matsuri menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menghela napas dalam. Wajahnya terlihat lesu karena serentetan adat pernikahan harus dijalaninya seharian ini. Beberapa hari sebelum menikah ia juga menjalani beberapa ritual yang sudah turun temurun dilaksanakan keluarga kazekage. Benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi rasa syukur dan bahagianya.

Matsuri menghentikan aktivitasnya melepas hiasan rambut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sontak membuat Matsuri berdiri dan memberi hormat pada pemimpin sekaligus suaminya.

"Eh….selamat datang, Gaara- _sama_."

Gaara mendengus pelan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekat pada istri tercintanya. "Apa kau akan memanggilku seperti itu meski kita telah menikah?"

Matsuri menundukkan pandangannya menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. "Maaf…Ga..Gaara- _kun_ "

Bungsu Sabaku itu tersenyum lega. "Begitu lebih baik."

Ia berdiri tepat di depan Matsuri yang masih berusaha menghindari tatapan suaminya itu. Maklum…ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Matsuri masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Biarkan aku membantumu melepas hiasan-hiasan ini, Matsuri." Kata Gaara mulai melepaskan satu per satu aksesoris yang menempel di rambutnya. Matsuri hanya mengangguk menurutinya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Matsuri bisa mencium aroma maskulin tubuh suaminya. Membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ia tak pernah merasakan debaran seperti ini sebelumnya. Gaara memang telah mengambil alih hatinya.

"Matsuri" Gaara mengangkat dagu istrinya pelan hingga kedua _jade_ dan _onyx_ mereka bertemu.

Untuk sesaat mereka membiarkan hanya bunyi denting jam dinding yang terdengar. Matsuri menelan ludah susah payah saat Gaara mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya saat suaminya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat Rei menciumnya muncul dan membuat Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Gaara terperangah melihat reaksi Matsuri seperti ini (lagi).

"Matsuri, ada apa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Ma..maafkan aku. Aku…ingin membersihkan diri dulu. A..aku hanya merasa lelah, jangan khawatir."

Belum sempat Gaara menanggapinya, Matsuri sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dalam hati ia merasa kecewa sekaligus khawatir, karena ia tahu Matsuri menghindarinya lagi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa istrinya itu melakukan ini? Apa Matsuri masih meragukan perasaannya?

Setelah membersihkan diri selamat hampir dua puluh menit, Matsuri memberanikan diri menampakkan diri. Ia menatap nanar suaminya yang telah tidur dengan lelapnya di ranjang mereka berdua.

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya tapi gagal. "Maafkan aku Gaara- _kun_ …Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu." Kata Matsuri lirih.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Gaara"

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya saat kakak keduanya memanggilnya. "Ada apa kak?"

Kankuro mendesah. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?"

Gaara terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kankuro. Hal ini membuat yakin jika adiknya sedang menyembunyikan masalah. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Dan Kankuro memutuskan untuk ikut diam, ia memberikan waktu Gaara untuk menjelaskan padanya.

Hening.

Hening lama.

Kankuro menggeram."Cukup! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sih? Wajahmu seperti tidak dapat 'jatah' saja dari istrimu."

Gaara menatap tajam Kankuro, membuat Kankuro menelan ludah kasar. Lalu Gaara membuang pandangannya pada jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah polos yang tidak tahu makna dari kata 'jatah' yang dimaksud kakaknya. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan bukan itu. Sudah satu minggu lebih ia dan Matsuri saling berdiam diri. Matsuri memang menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya tapi tidak dengan bicara. Dan cara pandangan istrinya yang ketakutan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku bahkan belum _menyentuh_ nya sejak kami menikah." Kata Gaara lirih tapi masih terdengar di telinga Kankuro.

"APA?!" pekik Kankuro tanpa bisa ditahan. "Ta..tapi kenapa? Kalian tidak menikah karena terpaksa kan?"

Gaara menggeleng, menghela napas dalam. "Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ragu padaku."

Kankuro memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sayangnya, Temari sedang dalam misi kalau tidak pasti kakak perempuanya itu bisa membantu Gaara.

"Aku tidak mengerti cinta apalagi wanita. Tapi satu hal yang aku mengerti, bahwa diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kankuro menepuk pundak Gaara, "Bicaralah padanya di saat yang tepat, jangan terlalu menuntut dan dengan nada yang tinggi. Mungkin dengan begitu istrimu akan mengatakan sejujurnya apa masalahnya."

Gaara termenung mendengarkan ucapakan Kankuro. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan situasi canggung ini terus berlarut-larut.

Malam hari pun tiba, ini saat Gaara dan Matsuri hanya berdua saja. Dan menurut bungsu Sabaku ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku. Ia menurunkan buku bacaannya ketika merasakan gerakan di ranjang mereka. Matsuri baru saja selesai mandi dan duduk di ranjang mereka bersiap untuk tidur.

"Matsuri" suara panggilan Gaara membuat Matsuri mengurungkan niatnya menarik selimut.

"Ya, Gaara- _kun_." Sahut Matsuri menatap takut Gaara.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Gaara to the point.

Kedua iris kelam Matsuri membola. "Apa? Ti..tidak. tentu saja tidak Gaara- _kun_."

 _Jade_ Gaara masih setia menatap istrinya. "Lalu apa kau marah padaku?"

Matsuri lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Gaara mendesah, memegang kedua pundak Matsuri dengan lembut. "Aku tahu aku tidak begitu mengerti wanita, tapi…aku tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku menikahimu."

Matsuri tak bisa menahan lagi bulir-bulir kristal dari matanya.

"Apa karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini, kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak" Sahut Matsuri cepat, matanya yang berkaca-kaca balas menatap Gaara. "Maafkan atas sikapku…aku…aku hanya merasa kalau aku telah menghianatimu Gaara- _sama_."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tetap berusaha tenang meski ia cukup terkejut dengan yang didengarnya.

"Aku…sebelum ini Anda pernah menduga jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan Anbu yang telah menyelamatkanku, dan itu tidak benar. Hanya saja…" napas Gaara tertahan, "dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan…dan menciumku Gaara- _kun_." Matsuri kembali terisak, "Aku selalu merasa bersalah karenanya hmmpff…"

Gaara memotong kata-kata Matsuri dengan menyatukan bibir mereka, dan melumatnya lembut.

"Kau tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu, dan aku menerimamu dengan masa lalumu" ucap Gaara setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Kalau kau bisa menerima yang dulu seorang monster dan pembunuh sepertiku. Kenapa tidak denganku?" Gaara mengelus pipi gembil Matsuri dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gaara- _kun_ …" Matsuri menatap haru suaminya.

Gaara menyatukan kening keduanya. "Jangan pejamkan matamu, Matsuri. Aku ingin membantumu melupakan kenangan buruk itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Matsuri membantu Sang suami mengenakan jubah kage-nya, menata penampilan suaminya yang akan pergi ke Kumogakure untuk 2 hari kedepan. Setelah selesai, ia mengajak Gaara untuk menuju meja makan menyantap sarapan pagi bersama kedua saudara Gaara yang lainnya.

"Gaara, kau harus sarapan yang banyak karena ini semua adalah masakan istrimu." Ucap Temari mengerling pada Matsuri.

Gaara menatap tajam istrinya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bekerja?"

"Aku hanya memasak, tidak bekerja." Kilahnya.

Gaara menghela napas lelah. Istrinya begitu keras kepala, "Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Justru aku bosan jika tidak berbuat apa-apa sama sekali." Jawab Matsuri dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Gaara. Aku disini untuk mengawasi istrimu jika bekerja berlebihan." Timpal Temari.

"Aku akan batalkan kepergianku ke Kumo."

Kankuro tersedak sarapan paginya mendengar keputusan sepihak Gaara. "Hei..hei..Kau tidak bisa membatalkan seenaknya pertemuan penting ini Gaara."

" **Istri** ku juga penting kak…" sahut Gaara menatap tajam kakaknya.

" _Anata_ " Matsuri memegang lembut lengan Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Di sini ada Kak Temari dan banyak pelayan yang akan membantuku jika aku butuh sesuatu. Pergilah…"

Untuk sesaat Temari dan Kankuro membiarkan Gaara dan istrinya saling bertatapan. Kedua Sabaku itu tahu sekarang hanya Matsuri sendiri yang bisa meluluhkan hati suaminya itu.

Gaara menghela napas. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Matsuri mengangguk, lalu Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada perut Matsuri yang membuncit mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang, "jaga _dia_ juga untukku."

Matsuri mengangguk. "Pasti."

Akhirnya Gaara tetap berangkat bersama rombongan meski setengah hati. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi ke Negara lain, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia pergi jauh sejak istrinya dinyatakan hamil. Selama ini Gaara selalu berusaha mengurangi intensitasnya di kantor dan meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak di rumah. Dan ia selalu mewakilkan tugas pergi ke desa lain pada Kankuro atau Temari. Tapi tidak dengan pertemuan kali ini, karena ini pertemuan aliansi.

Matsuri duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit berisi buah cintanya bersama Gaara. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedih karena suaminya pergi meninggalkannya di saat hari kelahiran penerus Sabaku akan segera tiba, tapi ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang tugas suaminya. Ia sudah siap dengan resiko seperti ini. Suaminya bukanlah warga desa biasa, ia adalah pemimpin Sunagakure.

Matsuri mengerang saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding untuk mencari bantuan.

"Kak Temari…argh…sakiiit…Kak Temari.." panggil Matsuri lirih.

Temari yang melihat Matsuri merintih kesakitan bersandar pada dinding langsung panik dan memanggil pelayan rumah dan beberapa pengawal Gaara untuk membantu membawa Matsuri ke rumah sakit.

Ia tidak menduga bahwa perkiraan dokter minggu lalu yang menyatakan jika Matsuri akan melahirkan 2 minggu lagi salah. Perkiraan manusia memang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kedua kaki Temari terasa kebas karena terlalu banyak mondar-mandir di depan ruangan persalinan. Teriakan Matsuri yang cukup kencang membuatnya merinding. Ia tak menyangka jika persalinan akan sesakit itu. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Matsuri dan calon keponakannya bisa lahir kedunia dengan selamat.

1 jam

2 jam

"Kami-sama?! Apa melahirkan selama ini!" keluh Temari panik. "Kenapa tangisannya belum terdengar ju-"

 **BRAK!**

"Temari-sama!" Naomi – dokter yang menangani persalinan Temari keluar dari ruangan dalam keadaan panik luar biasa.

"Ada apa?! Bagaimana Matsuri dan keponakanku? Kenapa tangisannya belum terdengar?!" cerca Temari.

"Posisi bayinya melintang, Temari- _sama_. Saya sudah menyarankan pada Matsuri-sama untuk operasi tapi beliau bersikeras akan melahirkannya secara normal, bagaimana ini? Jika diteruskan bisa membahayakan keduanya." Jelas Naomi panjang lebar.

Temari memijat pelipisnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak biarkan Gaara pergi tadi." Gerutunya kesal.

"KAKAK!"

Temari nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Adik bungsunya yang seharusnya dalam perjalanan menuju Kumogakure sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Ga..Gaara?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kankuro?" tanya Temari tak habis pikir.

"Apa yang terjadi pada istriku dokter?" Gaara tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Temari, yang ia simak hanya penjelasan dokter mengenai istrinya.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya Naomi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Gaara menemui istrinya.

"Matsuri…"

"Ga..Gaarah-sammah…" ucap Matsuri terengah-engah. "Kenap-"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Konsentrasi saja pada kelahiran anak kita." Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Matsuri. "berjuanglah…aku di sisimu."

Matsuri tak bisa membendung air mata bahagianya lagi, lalu mengangguk lemah. Setelahnya ia kembali merasakan sakit kontraksi yang luar biasa.

"Matsuri- _sama_ , mengejanlah yang kuat. Sangat kuat. Aku sudah melihat kepalanya." Seru Naomi yang berada diantara kedua kaki Matsuri.

Tak lama kemudian tangis bayi pertama Gaara dan Matsuri itu pun pecah. Nyaring memenuhi ruangan persalinan itu hingga terdengar juga oleh Temari yang berada di luar ruangan meneteskan air mata bahagia atas kelahiran keponakan pertamanya.

"Bayinya laki-laki dan sehat." Ucap Naomi sambil menggendong buah hari Gaara. Dengan perlahan ia menyerahkannya pada Sang ibu – Matsuri yang duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"Anakku…" ucapnya lirih menciumi putranya yang baru lahir ke dunia ini, kulitnya masih kemerah-merahan. Ia benar-benar copian dari Sang ayah kecuali warna rambutnya yang mengikuti sang ibu.

"Putraku…" Gaara tersenyum bahagia melihat anak pertamanya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Ia mencium dahi putranya membuat bayi yang tengah tertidur itu membuka matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan _jade_ yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Kau akan menamainya apa?" tanya Matsuri menatap Sang suami.

"Kouichiro. Sabaku Kouichiro." Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang putra.

"Selamat datang Kou…" sapa Matsuri tertawa melihat Kou yang menguap lucu.

"Jadi keponakanku bernama Kouichiro?"

Temari masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum bahagia mendekat pada pasangan suami istri itu. "Wah…ini sih benar-benar salinan Gaara. Selamat ya Matsuri kau sekarang sudah jadi ibu."

Matsuri tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Terima kasih kak…"

"Jadi sekarang bisa jelaskan kenapa kau ada di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kakakmu yang lain?" tanya Temari dengan tatapan mengintrogasi pada Gaara.

"Tenang saja. Pertemuannya akan tetap berjalan semestinya." Jawab Gaara tenang masih sibuk memainkan jari-jari kecil putranya.

Dahi Temari mengerut, beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar nekat meninggalkan _bunshin_ -mu untuk pertemuan aliansi." Sindir Temari.

"Benarkah itu, _Anata_?" tanya Matsuri menatap suaminya penasaran. Tapi Gaara tidak menjawabnya malah…

"Matsuri" Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari putranya pada istrinya. Lalu mengecup dahinya yang masih lembab sekilas. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya…"

Matsuri tersenyum haru, mengangguk. Sedangkan Temari yang melihat tingkah pasangan itu bersyukur dalam hati bawasannya adik bungsunya sudah berhasil menjadi pemimpin, suami sekaligus ayah yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **A/N:**

Hahaha saya selalu merasa gagal bikin ending yang mengharukan ;'( hiks :D

Pertama-tama, maaf buat yang sudah menunggu lama cerita GAJE saya ini hehehe… akhirnya saya mutusin buat come back lanjutin cerita yang udah saya up di FF. salah satunya ini. Alhamdulilah selesai satu Fic :D

Mohon maaf jika jalan ceritanya kurang sesuai dengan ekspektasi para pembaca sekalian. Tapi inilah kapasitas author. Dan sekali lagi makasih banyak udah baca, review, fav, follow fic ini.

See you….


End file.
